Unfaithful
by auraluna7
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are deeply in love. But can love survive it all? One night a very drunk Haruka breaks the most important of love vows, fidelity. This story is a sequel of 'How could you' This story is COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Red ring around the moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters of this story (Haruka and Michiru) but I do own this story.

This story is a sequel to "How could you?" that was my first story, I recommend you to read it, but it is not necessary I'll try to make the backgrounds of this new story as clear as possible. Please don't forget to write me some reviews.

Italics mean Michiru or Haruka self talk.The story is timed more or less 2 years after the end of "How could you?" Michiru and Haruka had been a couple for 2 years now.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 1: Red ring around the moon

Michiru was admiring her brand new diamond ring, Haruka had given it to her last week, now they were officially engaged, she didn't get tired of looking at it. She was happy, happier than ever, but today she was worried, for some reason she had a bad feeling about going out tonight; they were supposed to attend a big party hosted by Haruka's sponsors.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I don't want to go"

"But we must, this sponsor thing is very important you know that."

"I sense something wrong, something bad is going to happen, look there's a red ring around the moon."

"Come on Michiru, you had seen bad omens on cereal boxes"

"I chipped my tooth with that granola didn't I? "

Haruka laughed and bring Michiru to a hug. "Please let's go"

"Maybe I should stay home and you can attend the party, anyway I'm tired and that parties are just bad excuses to get drunk"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course, is not that big deal, I'll see the guys in next week fund rising"

"Ok, I'll come back as soon as I can"

"Have fun, and please thank Kiki for the flowers she send meafter last week concert"

"I'll do that, I'll be missing you" Haruka gave Michiru a very romantic kiss and left.

"I really sense something bad is going to happen, for once I wish I'm wrong"

The party was crowded when Haruka get there, a lot of fans wanted pictures so she passed almost an hour on the entrance. A couple of young pretty girls approached her.

"Haruka hi!"

"Hi, Kay, Kiki, you look lovely tonight"

"Thanks"

"Yeah, you look great to, where's Michi?"

"She stayed at home"

"Oh, don't tell me she's sick or something"

"No Kay, she was just tired"

"What a shame, I wanted to see her; she promised to show me her ring"

"It's great you're finally engaged, soon we can have our own club, 'the F-1 wives', what do you think?"

"That sounds great, by the way Michiru told me to thank you for the flowers Kiki"

"Oh you're welcome; you see Kay, Thomas and I went to one of her concerts last week"

"Takeshi and I are going next week, the season was longer this year right?"

"It's the orchestra Centenary"

"Oh… Ah, Thomas is looking for you, he's with the guys over there, will see you later Haruka, here comes Monique"

The two girls left, both of them and Monique were friends with Michiru and also partners with her team buddies, from time to time they got dinner together and have great time together at the tracks, Haruka was glad about it because Michiru found car races to be awfully boring.

She turn to meet the guys when a beautiful, tall redhead approached her. She was wearing a sexy long black dress with a deep cleavage, Haruka hadn't seen her before.

"Haruka Tenoh?"

"That's me and you are?"

"Tundra, Hameshi Tundra"

"Tundra 'the thunder'?"

"That's me." Tundra 'the thunder' Hameshi was the champion of the teen league, she wasyoung racer how had became very famous lstely after defeating a 4 time champion, Haruka had hear about her but she never picture Tundra was so…pretty. "I wanted to tell you that I'm a big fan of yours."

"Thanks I guess"

"So would you join me for a drink?"

"Sure why not?"

Michiru woke up from a nightmare, she was feeling dizzy, she found out she was still alone, she turn up the light, and watched the clock on her nightstand, 4 a.m. "_Where are you love?"_ She got out of bed and into the kitchen to drink a glass of water, the house was empty and dark; the only light came from the moon. Michiru look outside through the window. "_Why I'm so nervous? Haruka is right I'm being paranoiac" _She really wanted to call Haruka to her cell phone but on the other hand she didn't wanted to be the typical insecure girlfriend. "_I better go to sleep, she's probably drinking like a Viking with her buddies, she's going to have such a hang over tomorrow."_ Michiru climbed to the bed she share with her beloved Haruka and fall asleep, but even in her dreams she felt something was not right.

3 hours later Michiru woke up in a still empty bed, now she was really worried, Haruka had never stayed out all night. "_Don't panic, she's probably at Thomas house, maybe she was so drunk they didn't let her drive, I shall call her"_

Haruka was having a pleasant dream when her cell phone rang, she try to open her eyes but she felt that her head was about to explode, "_How many tequilas did I drink last night?"_ the telephone keep ringing but Haruka didn't find it, finally she localize it on the floor near to her pants.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Haruka?"

That was an excellent question, where was she? In 15 seconds she scan the bedroom but that didn't help, she realize she was undressed, her clothes where all over the floor. "_What the…"_

"Haruka are you there? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes I was to drunk to drive yesterday but I'll be home in an hour, don't worry"

"Fine I love you"

"Yeah…I love you too"

She hanged the phone, and her headache was even worst, she couldn't remember a thing, she was drinking some tequilas with Tundra and then…_"Tundra, oh god please don't let this be her apartment"_ Well apparently God, wasn't in the best of moods because 10 seconds later Tundra enter the room wearing a short sexy silk pyjama, Haruka wanted to die there.

"Morning stud, did you sleep well? I made us breakfast"

Haruka was about to get sick, she stand up and gather her things, she left as quickly as possible. "_What I'm going to tell Michiru? How could this happen, I fuck it up big time"_

Haruka arrived to the mansion 30 minutes later, Michiru was in the kitchen and when she came in, she kissed her. Haruka had never felt this guilty before, what was she going to do, she cannot lie to Michiru, but if she tell her the truth what was going to happen? Haruka was losing it.

"Oh babe look at your self, I bet it was a huge party I'll make you some coffee…"

(I'll try to update soon, let me know what o you think of this new story and I'm also open to suggestions. See you)


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow Roses

Disclaimer: I Don't own neither Michiru nor Haruka characters but I do own this story.

Once again italics mean self talk.

Unfaithful

Chapter 2 : Yellow Roses

A few days later , Michiru was at home sitting at the kitchen table staring a beautiful flower bouquet. She seem concerned.

"Miss Michiru, Miss Setsuna is here do I make her come in?"

Michiru fall out of her daydream, and looked at Shishi. "Yes please"

Setsuna entered the kitchen a few minutes later. "Hi girl, how are you?"

"I've been better"

"Why, what's wrong?" Michiru pointed out the flowers. "What's wrong with those flowers dear?"

"Don't you see, they're yellow roses." Setsuna seem clueless. "Haruka gave me this roses"

"So? Haruka buys you flowers all the time doesn't she?"

"Not yellow roses… don't you know what they mean? In the language of flowers yellow roses are a bad omen, they mean that the person how gives them to you feels guilty about something"

"They are just flowers"

"No, no I know something is wrong"

"Do you have any reason to suspect Haruka's up to something?"

"no, but well I have this feeling…"

"Michiru you're being irrational, it's probable that Haruka bought those flowers because she liked them, do you honestly think Haruka knows the language of flowers?"

"Yeah, you're probably right, I should stop being so suspicious."

"Here I bought you this"

Michiru open the package Setsuna gave her, it contained a MP3 player. "Thanks, but, what's this for?"

"I know you get bored in plane flights, so you can use it next week in your trip." Michiru smiled, Setsuna was a very good friend "Have you told Haruka yet?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise, I want to finish every detail before telling her, that way she won't pay for anything, this trip is my engagement present for her."

"How romantic, you are so in love that makes me a little jealous."

"Haruka is the best that had happen to me, I'll be lost with out her."

Later that evening, Michiru was having a hard time picking up her dress for the night. Haruka came home and went upstairs, since that fatidic night she was a nervous wreck, she couldn't remember anything yet but she was determined not to loose Michiru, she promised herself to be the best girlfriend ever and to never drink again..

"Hi babe, how are you?"

"Fine, you're late, help me pick up a dress"

"Late for what? Where are we going?"

"Oh Ruka, you have been too distracted lately, we are going to the fund rising, remember?"

"Lets stay home instead" _"Good god, I forgot he stupid fund rising, Tundra is going to be there I cannot let them meet"_ Haruka kissed Michiru's arm and then her neck.

Michiru smiled, she simply loved Haruka's kisses "No, no we must go, I promised your aunt I'll play a piece tonight, besides it's for charity, we cannot miss it, help me, shall I wear the blue or the black one?"

"_Think, think!" "_Don't you want to stay here with me?"

"Haruka, stop playing…. Maybe I should wear the black halter dress… yeah that's it."

Haruka gave up. "_Fine, I'll just need to keep them separated, that cannot be hard, they don't even know each other" _"Fine, but we're leaving early"

" Sure, Ah, I forgot to mention you that one of your cufflinks is missing, you probably loose it in your car after your drunk adventure last week, look for it would you?"

Haruka felt sick again. "_I better find it, I don't want Michiru to begin asking questions,"_

Finally Michiru get dressed and so did Haruka.

"Well let's go"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"No" Michiru grabbed her purse and went downstairs. Haruka didn't knew yet, but the worst part was still about to come.

(So let me know what do you think, the next chapter is already in progress so wait a little while. See you)

(I serious recommend to read the disclaimer in my chapters, my stories tend to have time jumps and to catch up you need to read it.)


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Mirror

Disclaimer: Fine you know I don't own neither Michiru nor Haruka. But I am the proud author of this story.

Italics mean Michiru or Haruka self talk. Review me! Thanks

I'll like to dedicate this chapter to my two most loyal readers: rushingwind, (I'll have told you personally but you didn't post your email, anyway thanks for reading.) and LatinMichiru. Thanks guys.

Unfaithful

Chapter 3 : Broken Mirror

Michiru and Haruka arrived to the party and as always became the center of attention, being such a handsome couple had a price. At first Michiru was a little overwhelm by all the attention the press gave them but after a few months she began to find it a bit amusing. After the thousand pictures the media took them, Michiru spotted her friends.

"I'm going to talk to the girls"

"Fine, I'll get us refreshment" _"Non alcoholic of course"_

Michiru approached her friends which seem to be having a juicy gossip conversation. "Hi girls"

"Michiru, hi, you look fabulous"

"Thanks Monique, you all look adorable tonight"

"Don't say, how do you manage to look like that?" Kay wasn't serious she was a very pretty woman herself. "It's good to see you, but I'm still waiting"

"Waiting for what?"

"Show us the ring Michiru!"

Michiru smiled, and proudly lift her hand to show her 5 karat diamond ring, the soft light of the salon made it look brighter.

"Wow, you really hit the jackpot dear, handsome, rich and madly in love. What else can you ask for?"

"Thank you, I want us to meet some of these days for you to help me with the wedding stuff…"

"It's going to be the year's event I can assure you…. Oh no she's here" Kiki's tone was cold, she was upset.

Michiru had no idea what was happening. "Who is here?"

Kay replied "Tundra AKA the thunderbitch"

"Why do you call her that?"

"She's the world biggest … you know, she tried to hit on Takeshi once, I was there and she didn't mind"

"She's always wearing these tiny outfits around the boys."

"How come I never seen her before?"

"For once Michi, you are never in the tracks unless Haruka drags you in, and she had just arrived to Tokyo last month"

"Oh I see." Michiru loved her friends, but she knew they were very judgemental, perhaps this girl wasn't as bad as they said.

Haruka brought her a soda, Michiru was stranged by this since she always had white wine, but let it pass. After speaking to her friends a little more, Haruka excused herself and went meeting her team-mates.

A couple of hours later Michiru played a Romance from Beethoven , she let the music embrace her and she was very relax after her performance, she decided to have a glass of wine and she was standing next to the bar when Tundra board her.

"Hi"

"Hi" Michiru smiled, Tundra smiled back at her.

"You are Michiru Kaioh, aren't you?"

"Yeah, your name is Tundra right?"

"Yes, Haruka has told you about me?"

Haruka catch a glimpse of Tundra approaching Michiru and freaked out, as quick as she could she managed to get near Michiru and make some damage control.

"Haruka, you scare me" Michiru was surprised by Haruka's quick apparition.

Haruka put her arm around Michiru's waist and smile. "Good evening Tundra"

"Haruka, I was just telling Michiru how do we met"

Haruka was pail as rice. "Really, well that's a fun story but you know what we should go now"

"Yes, of course I understand, I'll see you later then, good night"

Haruka cannot believe her luck. "_Thank god, for a moment there I thought…"_

Tundra was a couple of feet away when she suddenly turned back, she was smiling like a cat with a mouse. She placed a lock of her hair behind her ear . "Oh I almost forgot…"

Slowly she extended her arm with her fist closed "you forgot this at my place the other day…" slowly she open up her hand and there in the middle was Haruka's missing cufflink. Haruka felt that God was punishing her with no mercy, Michiru's face was impossible to read, she sñowly took the cufflink and hold it in her hand, Tundra smiled again and to place the cherry on the top of the cake spoke again loud and clear. " Next time… at list stay for breakfast" Then she turned around and walk away slowly swaying her hips.

Michiru stand there frozen, the meaning of Tundra's words hit her like a ton of bricks, everyone seemed to be looking at them, she remain calm, she wasn't going to make a scene in front of the press. Haruka was not sure what to do, Michiru turn around and face her, she looked cool but there was fire in her eyes.

When she spoke her tone was low, almost a whisper" Take me home"

"Michi I can explain it"

"Take me home now or I'll take a cab"

Haruka knew she was serious. "I'll get the car" So she rushed down to the parking lot.

Michiru felt like a robot, she wasn't feeling numbed her actions where reflexes. "Could you please lend my coat sir?"

"Of course madam"

She was standing at the exit door waiting for her coat, when Kay came to her and start babbling, Michiru could not understand what she wanted.

"Darling are you ok? You are very pail"

"I'm not feeling right"

"It's a shame you have you leave so early, well I see you on Tuesday"

"Tuesday?" "_Why doesn't she leaves me alone" _

"Tuesday is my birthday, you cannot miss my party"

Michiru managed to get out of there, promising Kay she would be there, she rushed down stairs to the Hotel entrance, Haruka was already in the car, the valet open the car door for her.

The ride home was silent, Haruka was thinking what to say but she knew that her fate had already been written. When they arrived to the mansion, Michiru broke the silence.

"I'm just going to ask you one question" Haruka felt her heart biting faster. Michiru was awfully serious. "Did you sleep with her?"

How do you answer a question that has no answer at all? Haruka stared at Michiru, her eyes full of tears, she wanted to explain her, to tell her she couldn't remember, that if it happened at all she didn't meant to. but there were no words that could possibly reflect the shame, the regret she was feeling.

The silence was worst than hearing a confession, Michiru sighted, her eyes were watery, she wanted so hard to believe this wasn't truth but Haruka wasn't even defending herself. "I'm off to bed" She went upstairs without another word, her head was a mess.

She locked herself in the room and smashed her purse on the floor, she wanted to scream, she was in pain, real physical pain, tears run down her face and she sobbed against the pillows in the bed, that bed that she shared with Haruka , she cried and cried in silence, like she hadn't cried before, her cell phone began ringing on the floor inside her purse, with all the strength left on her she reached her purse and try to grabbed it, but she cut her fingers with something inside of it and letting the rage flow she smashed the cell phone on the wall.

She removed a piece of glass from her hand and looked again in the purse , she had cut herself with a piece of her hand mirror.

"_So that ads 7 more years" _Michiru sat down on the floor and cried again, she stared at the broken mirror and couldn't stop to think that her dreams were broken too.

(I know, I know I'm a cruel author sorry I'm just showing how hard love is. . Don't get upset things are going to get better…or not? Review me please! I set up a fee now, 3 reviews or not update so choose p)


	4. Chapter 4: Black Cat

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews.

Italics mean Michiru or Haruka self talk

Unfaithful

Chapter 4: Black Cat

The next morning Michiru left the house early while Haruka was out jogging, she needed some air, and to talk to someone, she stayed up all night crying her eyes out.

She was walking down the street when a black cat crossed in front of her and 30 seconds later one of her heels got clogged up and broke. "So _bad omens keep coming, and my luck keeps getting worst, when I'm going to see the light?" _Looking as cool as possible Michiru bare her feet and arrived a few minutes later to Setsuna's apartment.

"Good god, why are you walking bare footed in this weather? You do know it's bad luck?"

"My heel broke, I'm sorry"

"Come inside, is everything alright? It's early "

"I need to talk to you"

"Let me fix some tea"

Michiru told Setsuna what had happened the night before, Setsuna was looking at Michiru with misbelieve. "Are you for real?"

"Yes"

"But what did Haruka said, perhaps you misunderstood …"

"No misunderstood, I asked her, and she didn't deny it"

"She told you what happened?"

"No and I don't need to hear the gory details" Michiru began crying again, how can her perfect life got ruined in such a short time?

Setsuna hold her and let her calm down before talking again. "What are you going to do?"

"I…I don't know yet"

"Don't made rush decisions Michiru, you may regret it"

"I know….. I just wished this was some kind of joke…"

Michiru came back home late in the afternoon, the house was quiet. Michiru entered the kitchen where Shishi was watching TV. "Miss, it's so good you're back"

"Did Haruka went out Shi?"

"No Miss, Mr. Tenoh has been all day in the house, in the living room…." Shishi was silent but clearly she had a lot more to say.

"Is she ok?"

"As ok as you can be after having a lot of booze"

"Is she drunk?"

"Very and in a bad mood"

"_Just what was missing"_ "I'll go talk to her, you can go to rest now.

"Ok Miss"

Michiru entered the living room to find Haruka leaning in the couch, for a moment she thought she was sleeping but when she entered Haruka try to stand up.

"Michiru…I though …."

"Haruka, we need to talk" The lights where off, they were standing in a dusky half light. Haruka was crushed, all day long she had been longing Michiru, she even thought Michiru had gone for good.

"Michiru, I… I didn't mean to hurt you, I….I was so drunk and…Michi please…"

"Haruka. Please listen to me" Michiru was calmed but cold, she felt betrayed. "I don't want to know why you did it, it happened and it won't go away. I…I always believed that all our actions happen for a reason…"

"But, but I didn't wanted to cheat on you, you must believe me"

Michiru was not giving up." Please let me finish. I know you love me, and that this 'situation' was probably not your intention, but I believe that this happened for a reason, maybe this was a warning… I don't know. I'm confused and I need to take some time off, I'm going out of town , I …I wanted us to have some vacations together, I'm offering a concert in London next week, but in light of what had happened… I'm going alone, I'll be out a week, I need time to think…."

"Michi I love you"

Michiru's voice tremble, she was crying softly. "Haruka, love isn't what's missing here, let me give you some advise, use this time to think about us too, perhaps your subconscious is telling you I'm not the one, we have nothing in common, I've thought of this before and every time I told myself that love was going to keep us together, but…but…"

Haruka felt tears falling down her shirt she was crying to, she simply wanted to hold Michiru and this nightmare to end finally.

"But I don't know if love can survive this."

Michiru get near Haruka and whipped Haruka tears with her hand, she loved Haruka so much but she had simply betrayed her, she was deadly wounded. Haruka touched Michiru's hand with her own. Their silhouettes where lighten up with the last rays of daylight.

"I love you Michiru"

Michiru couldn't stand Haruka's touch, and back up a few steps. "Clean yourself up… I hate to see you drunk"

"Michiru, I love you "

Michiru stared at Haruka, she loved her but part of her wanted Haruka to suffer as much as she was. "I know" _"I love you too Haruka but I'm not going to tell you again…at list for now." _Michiru left Haruka how was now feeling worst than ever.

"_Please Michiru, forgive me"_

What's going to happen? Wanna know? Review me! See you)


	5. Chapter 5: Bad gone worst

Disclaimer: The main characters are sadly not my creation, the story however it's mine.

The italics mean self talk from either Haruka or Michiru.

Thanks for the reviews (Babe thanks for reading my fic)

Unfaithful

Chapter 5: Bad gone worst

Sun light wounded Michiru's eyes, another night in an empty bed had just passed, she was feeling very depressed, she spend must of the day floating on the pool, with the growing desire to be drowned.

Haruka wasn't home, she had been sleeping in the room next to the one they used to share, but they really hadn't spoke to each other in days, today they were supposed to attend Kay's birthday party, the last thing Michiru wanted to do was parading around pretending everything was alright but she was going to go, they were going to attend the party. "_I want no gossips, especially because I don't even know if we are splitting up or not" _

Later on Michiru was staring herself at the mirror, she had decided to wear a very revealing silver dress Haruka had bought her, she hadn't wear it before because she thought it was to sexy but today she was determined to be bold. "_If Haruka likes femme fatales I'm becoming one"_ She put on some make up, (a lot to cover the rings under her eyes) and the result was excellent she looked very sexy.

Haruka knocked her door at 10 past 8 o clock.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Just a second" Michiru watched herself in the mirror one last time to encourage herself, she was feeling a little bit nude on that dress, but it was late to regret it, she finally stand up and open the door to face Haruka.

Haruka was surprised to see Michiru in the tiny dress, but she had the good sense to stay silent.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always"

"_As always? Great so I'm freezing my ass just to look the same."_ Michiru say nothing, Haruka realize she had said something wrong, she just couldn't figure out what.

They arrived to the party, their friends were already there, Kay opened the door.

"Michiru, Haruka, so good to see you"

"Thanks Kay"

"You look very pretty tonight"

"Thank you Michi, lend me your coat"

Michiru sighted, her boldness was running out, she unbuttoned the coat to reveal her outfit. Kay was surprised. "Wow, what's the occasion?"

Michiru smiled. "I'll tell you later" Kay smiled back and went to place the coats.

"What did you meant by that?" Haruka was curious; she didn't like at all the secrecy tone. "For whom you got dressed up?"

"I didn't mean anything, I'll go see the girls, we would leave at midnight ok?"

"You sound like we are not talking to each other all night"

"If possible…" Michiru hated Haruka jealousy, especially now. "_How can she be so cynical?" _"I'll see you later"

Haruka was angry and jealous, was Michiru going to get even at her? Haruka was mad, she passed the next hours figuring out if Michiru's words were hiding secret intentions, she wasn't drunk but she was having a little too much to drink.

"Michiru, you look fabulous"

"It's nothing, what were you girls giggling about when I came in?"

"Oh dear we were talking about Iñaki Kiyama, he's here for the race next month, he's gorgeous!" Monique was married to Will, Thomas brother, Kiki's husband.

"If I wasn't sooo married…" Kiki wondered

"And sooo pregnant!" Monique laugh, Michiru was surprised by this.

"You're pregnant Kiki?"

"Yes I found out yesterday and I was going to tell you but obviously Monique ruined my surprise"

Suddenly Michiru was in no mood for a party, she wasn't exactly planning to get pregnant soon but she had thought the possibility, she had had so many plans for their lives together. "Congratulations"

"Hey, this is my party…I'm joking, I cannot wait to plan the Baby shower, and Michiru's bridal shower also"

Michiru's face was a poem; she was trying hard not to burst into tears here.

"Michi are you ok?"

"Ah? Yes, yes I was just daydreaming."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a little dizzy, too much wine." _"Liar, liar, why I cannot tell them, they are my friends."_

"Maybe Michiru is also …."

"Michiru are you pregnant?"

Michiru choked in surprise, how about jumping to conclusions. "No! I mean …. No of course not"

"It's a shame, imagine our children getting married and we all being a family"

Michiru needed some air, she had to escape this conversation, she felt that her dreams were ashes now, and the least she wanted to plan was a wedding for the child she was not having. "I….I need some fresh air, I'll see you later ok?"

Michiru rushed to the garden not minding that outside was freezing, winter was right at the corner.

"What's with her? She's being weird lately"

"It's probably she's overwhelm by the wedding"

"No, I think…I think she and Haruka had a fight"

"Kay, you're insane they are by far the most stable couple I ever met"

"Yes, that's impossible"

"No, I think that's what's happening, have you notice they hadn't spoke all night, Haruka didn't come to greet us or to bring Michiru her glass of wine, something's going on"

"I hope you're mistaken"

"Yeah, so do I"

Michiru sat down in a bench near a fountain; she was looking at the stars, trying to read a sign, silent tears run down her cheeks. Then she heard a voice next to her.

"Aren't you cold?"

Michiru look to the place the voice was coming out, a handsome tall black haired man come closer. "A bit"

"Are you ok?"

"No"

"So it seems, here, have my jacket." The man put his jacket on Michiru's bare arms, Michiru smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"Why are you crying? Love problems?"

"Yes" "_why I'm telling my problems to this person, I don't even know him"_

"Been there, by the way I'm, Iñaki"

"Michiru, Michiru Kaioh"

"You're Tenoh's girlfriend aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Don't cry, sometimes love hurts but mostly is beautiful"

Michiru wipe her tears. "Oh I'm such a creep, crying like a baby in front of you, what you must think of me…"

"Don't be silly I understand, but look on the bright side, take my example, I don't even got a place to live and I'm partying."

"You're girlfriend kick you out?"

Iñaki smiled "My partner kick me out" ( aha he's gay! And here you where thinking I was about to use the most famous cliché …)

Michiru smiled, she understood what that meant.

"You're not telling your friends are you?"

"No, I know how racers tend to be… very macho style and all"

"Yeah…specially you're boyfriend" Michiru laughed softly. "What's so funny?"

"Well you see, Haruka is my…partner too"

"No way!"

"Oh yes, she doesn't hide it, but at plain sight is hard to notice."

"What the hell's going o here?" Michiru heard Haruka's voice a few steps from the place she was chatting with Iñaki. She get closed to them looking angry. Michiru didn't loose her coolness.

"Iñaki, I think you already met Haruka"

Iñaki smiled and attempted to shake hands with her, but all he received was a dirty look.

"Lets get inside Michiru…now"

Michiru rolled her eyes , she slipped Inaki's jacket and give it back to him. "Thanks"

"Anytime" Haruka grabbed Michiru's arm and dragged her back to the house.

"Haruka, what's wrong with you?"

"What were you doing outside with him?"

Michiru was offended and very very angry. "Don't you dare…"

"What? What else do you want me think? First that 'dress' and now this!"

"You gave me this dress!"

"Not for you to hook up with some idiot!" Michiru exploded, she slapped Haruka , suddenly the people around them got silent, everyone was looking at them.

"Go get the freaking car"

Haruka was loosing it, she ran to the door and passed near Kay,

"Are you leaving so soon?" Haruka didn't answer, Kay was puzzled , she spotted Michiru grabbing her coat. "What's wrong?"

Michiru was about to burst into tears but made an attempt to smile. "I'm sorry but we must leave now"

"Did you fight?"

"Kay…"

"It's ok, just let me give you an advise: don't let her see you cry. Ok?" Michiru nodded. "And I also want you to know that this is your house. Anytime." Kay was sometimes wise, Michiru nodded once more.

Haruka appeared ,"Lets go, Kay thanks for everything"

"Sure"

"Bye Kay"

"Bye" The couple walked to the front door, Michiru looked very sad. "Michiru…" Michiru turned her head to look at Kay. "I mean it…anytime".

Michiru smiled sadly and continue walking, Haruka opened the car door for her.

"Get inside, unless you haven't say good bye to your new fan" Her words were hurtfully sarcastic and upset Michiru again.

"You know what? I think I rather walk"

"Get inside the car"

"No" Haruka pulled her arm and Michiru fighter her back. "Leave me alone!"

Screaming in the middle of the street right outside the party was definitely not the best was to be low profile. "Get in the car, people are staring at us"

"No, I'll walk"

"Our house is 50 blocks from here!"

"I'm sleeping over at Setsuna's" Haruka clenched her fists, her patience was running out.

"Michiru get in the car….I'll drive you to Setsuna's, but get inside the car"

Michiru saw that there was actually people staring at them. "Fine"

Haruka slammed the car door and get inside too, she sped the car , 5 minutes later they were in front of Setsuna's apartment.

"Lets go home Michiru….please"

"No, thanks" Michiru stepped down the car and walked inside the building without looking back, Haruka started the car and speed up like a maniac.

"Oh god, what happened?"

Michiru was already crying . "Can…can I stay over tonight?"

"Of course come in"

Haruka came home and smashed the front door, she climbed up the stairs ands enter the room, she leaned on the bed, looking the ceiling crying like a child. "_Why? Why I'm so stupid?_

Finally she got asleep all alone, once more.

(Next chapter would bring back and old and dear friend: Myko… ah now that's a cliff-hanger! Review me!)


	6. Chapter 6:Ding dong the witch ain't dead

Disclaimer: Even do I wish upon every star I see y do not own Haruka or Michiru characters. But I do own this story.

As I promise lovely Myko is coming back on stage….so here I go….

Ah italics mean self talk (You knew that right?)

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 6 Ding Dong the witch aint dead

Michiru came by the house next morning, Haruka was already gone. She took a shower and notice Haruka had slept in their bed. She was feeling guilty and sad for loosing her temper like that, she wasn't sure what had happen, she had always be cool and in control, but these days she was always jealous, irrational….

She got dressed, she wore a grey skirt and a black turtle neck sweater, she was not in mood for fashion.

"Shishi"

"Yes Miss?"

"Have you seen my car keys?"

"They are in the second drawer, Are…are you going out Miss?" Shishi seem worried.

"I'm off for my rehearsal….why?"

"And…are you…driving?"

"Yes, yes…why do you ask?"

The maid looked at her trying to choose the right words, the Miss wasn't in the best of moods lately, she knew Haruka and Michiru were fighting; after all she was the one cleaning two rooms now. "Don't you prefer to wait for the master?"

"No" Shishi was quiet but obviously she wanted to say something else. "What?"

"Well maybe I can call a cab for you…"

"Oh Shishi, I can drive the van"

Shishi was sceptical "yes…but…"

Michiru was getting irritated "I told you I crashed the garage door by accident! I pushed the button twice!" Shishi smiled unconvinced. Michiru wasn't exactly a good driver; Haruka bought her a beautiful Mercedes van but Michiru had used it very few times, most of them resulting in minor accidents like smashing the garage door, or the market carts, or the orchestra director's car, that's probably the reason why Shishi feared for her life. "Stop it, and bring me the keys…Now"

Luckily for Michiru she arrived with no further accidents to the theatre half an hour later. "Ha, I told her I can drive this thing!"

"Good evening Michiru"

"Good evening Itsuko…Why is everybody so excited?"

"They just assigned us our room-mates for the trip…you're lucky you booked your own room with Haruka, you were up with Myko."

"Well it's more like my own room, Haruka isn't coming …"

A scream filled the air. "A God no! I'm not sharing my room with her!" Myko was upset and walked towards Michiru and Itsuko. "Itsuko, Michiru…good God you look like hell!"

Myko had once dated Haruka , that was 2 years ago but the truth was that she hadn't get over it yet, Michiru and Myko were unfriendly even before she dated Haruka, things now were if possible, worst. Myko was the 2º violin in the orchestra and being beneath Michiru only incremented her disgust. (Myko is a very important character in my first story 'How could you?')

Michiru smiled, she knew Myko was being bitchy on porpoise but she had got used to it. "Thanks, I never expect less from you"

Confrontations between them weren't uncommon, so Itsuko who was feeling very uncomfortable graciously left.

"So I came to be sure you and….Miss Tenoh got your own room."

"I got my own room so don't worry"

"Are you going alone…don't tell me there are troubles in paradise!" Her tone was so hypocrite…

Michiru was too tired to discuss with her. "No"

"Liar…I can tell"

"So now you're a psychic?"

Myko smiled and play with her hair. "It happens that I am a bit of a psychic…but you don't have to be one to find out…you're clear as crystal"

Michiru was not going to agree with her enemy, and replied sarcastically "Really how come?"

"For once you're wearing flats which is an clear sign of low self-esteem and depression, second you are not wearing earrings, and God knows you match your earring, with your purse and your shoes even though is sooo démodé and third and most important, your cheap make up doesn't cover the fact that your eyes are puffy…you have been crying.

"_How did she…? Crap!"_ Michiru didn't know what to say, Myko smiled, she knew she had guessed.

"So tell me what happened?"

"Believe me Myko you are the last person I'm going to discuss my love life with!

"Uh… we are getting defensive aren't we? … let me guess" Michiru was now very tired of this." She cheated on you"

"_What? It's on the news or what?" _Michiru's surprise face gave her up.

"Poor Miss Orphan, she did…. Well you know what I say 'Once a cheater always a cheater' "

"_You're not going to feel sorry for me…I hate you!" "_She had never cheated on me before!" "_I fall for that, why didn't I stay quiet instead of falling for her provocations?"_

Myko got closer to Michiru and make a very supportive face; anyone could have said they were friends. "Well she may have not cheated on you, but she cheated on me …remember?"

"You… that's…you're twisting things"

"I'm not, I know you think I'm a selfish bitch, which I am, but you have to face the truth, I was mean to you but it was because I was jealous, I thought you were going to steal Haruka away from me….which you did"

Ouch! Michiru was frozen "_No that's not truth…or is it?"_

"I'm not the bad guy in this story Michiru face it. Oh don't be sad you look even more pathetic than always"

"Leave me alone"

"Fine" Myko step aside and got out her violin. The practice wasn't good at all, every time Michiru caught a glimpse of Myko she smiled like saying 'You know I'm right'. It was unbearable that her world greatest enemy felt pity for her.

The practice was finally over and Michiru was picking her stuff when Myko came back for the second assault.

"What?"

"Manners Miss Kaioh, manners, I was going to offer you a ride home"

"Why are you acting nice to me? I don't buy your 'good vibe' crap."

Myko smiled evilly. "I'm not trying to be nice with you, I'm trying to upset good old Haruka, I know that if she sees me taking you home she's going to freak.

"_That makes a lot more sense"_ "Thanks, but I brought my car"

"You drove here? I never thought you were suicidal! "

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well everyone knows you drive worst than you play violin, and that's a saying…"Michiru was not picking this one, she just smiled. "Fine, the I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

An idea (a bad one) formed on Michiru's brain. "Wait"

"You don't want a hug do you?"

"How are you getting to the airport tomorrow?"

Myko raised an eyebrow and the smiled widely. "So I guess you'll like to bug Haruka too ah? Fine, I'll pick you up at 8 and don't pack too much crap; I just got my carpets cleaned.

Michiru stand there thinking that an idea that Myko might consider good was possibly not a good idea at all, joining Myko's crusade to upset Haruka didn't sounded so good after a while….

(She's alive and kicking! You didn't think she was ging to forget her revenge did you? But you know what they say 'revenge is a dish that must be served cold' next chapter is already in progress so review me for a quicker update!)


	7. Chapter 7: Spilled Salt

Disclaimer: You know how owns Haruka and Michiru right? Well it's not me, but I do own this story. Once more italics mean self talk from one of the main characters.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 7: Spilled salt

Michiru dine alone, the whereabouts of Haruka were a mystery. She had prepare Haruka's favourite salad, for a brief moment she had thought that they could have a nice dinner together, but the empty plate in front of her and the melting candles told her the truth.

She was about to pour some salt in her salad when the salter slipped her hand and rolled on the table spilling it's contents. "_Great, more bad luck". _She was no longer hungry, so she went off to bed early, at 15 past 2 o'clock she heard Haruka in the room next door, life was a bitch…

She woke up early in order to finish packing her stuff.

Knock, knock.

"Come in"

Haruka came in, she looked shy. "Morning Michiru"

"Morning" An awkward silence filled the room, Michiru lone to be wrapped in Haruka's arms, she wished a kiss so badly.

"Would you like me to take you to the airport?"

"_Yes, I would, but…" "_I got al ready a ride…thank you anyway."

Haruka seemed so fragile. "Michi, don't go, take me back, I'm really sorry."

Michiru was melting on the inside, but she had so many doubts. " Haruka, please, I need some time"

"I know, but I want you to know that I'll use this time just to think how much I love you"

"Please…"Haruka came closer to her and touch her hair, then with her finger tips lifted Michiru's face and lean down to kiss her. The kiss was warm and gentle, Michiru enjoyed it; deep down love was still bonding them together. The kiss ended too soon for Michiru, Haruka didn't want to push her luck.

Now all the fights and the doubts seem unimportant, Michiru wanted to get swayed by the moment, unfortunately Haruka stepped back.

"I…I must go now"

"Call me as soon as you get there"

"Ok"

"Let me help you with your bags."

Haruka was going downstairs when the doorbell rang, right in the entrance hall Myko was waiting, Haruka almost drop the bags.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, where are your manners Ruka? Is Michiru ready?

Michiru came down stairs in that precise moment. "Good Morning Myko"

"Darling!" Myko kissed Michiru's cheek like an old time friend. Shishi was so amazed that she was still at the door with her mouth fully opened. Haruka was completely clueless. "We should get going, bring Michi luggage would you?"

Haruka looked at Michiru waiting for an explanation, which of course Michiru lacked of. "_Me and my great ideas"_ Michiru kissed Haruka briefly in the cheek and get inside the car. Haruka placed Michiru's stuff in the trunk and step in front of the house.

Myko get inside her car and turn her head to face Haruka, and then Haruka could read in her lips a few words: 'You're so screwed' before they drive away.

Haruka was very sad, minutes ago she felt that maybe things were going to improve, but Myko's presence took her out of balance, "_What are they up to? What should I make to bring you back love?"_

Next chapter Tundra comes back fully loaded! And Michi is out of town…what's going to happen? Wanna know? REVIEW ME!)


	8. Chapter 8: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka and Michiru but I do own this marvellous story!

Anyway thanks for your reviews. The following chapter is jumping between locations so watch out, remember Michiru is in London and Haruka is in Tokyo

Ah, sorry that I updated till now, but my computer committed a suicide attempt and I was holding her hand in intensive care, we are ok now (so it seems)

Unfaithful

By auraluna7 (me!)

Chapter 8: Thunder storm

Haruka went to the tracks to get some work done on her engine, last race she felt the car a little unstable, as soon as she got to the tracks people were staring at her, by now the word about her fight with Michiru was everywhere. At list nobody knew about the affair thing.

"Hi"

"Oh, hi Thomas"

"You look awful, are you still in the dog house?"

"Yes"

"So tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well, whatever it was must have been huge; I have never seen Michiru upset. I'm always telling Kiki she should be more like her."

Haruka wasn't discussing her love life here, where everyone could her them. "Yep, pass me that wrench"

"Here, oh boy, look who's coming over here, that Tundra is such a hottie."

Tundra was coming at them looking great in a pair of tight jeans and a little pink top, her long red hair falling at her back like a fire cascade. She looked much more like a model than a racer. All the mechanics and racers turn their heads to see her pass.

"Hello Haruka"

"Tundra" Tundra completely ignored Thomas.

"Hi, I'm Thomas…" 'The thunder' looked at him briefly.

"Yeah, could you please leave us alone? I need to speak to Haruka … in private."

"Sure"

"_I bet he's going gossiping about this" "_What do you want?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Tundra displayed all her skills around Haruka, she was intoxicating, but Haruka wasn't falling again.

"No"

"You are, I'm sorry I got you into trouble with the Mrs."

"Whatever" Tundra was not easy to ignore, her perfume surrounded Haruka , tundra leaned over the car hood and Haruka had a very proximate view of her breasts and her flat abdomen.

"Come on, you cannot stay mad at me forever". She gently touched Haruka's face wiping grease off her cheek. Haruka was not playing anymore, everyone around was looking at them.

"You know what? I don't want to talk to you anymore, what happened between us was a mistake"

"You didn't seem unhappy then, I'm really sorry about the cufflink thing, I was upset cause you run away the other day, that was very rude."

"Fine, whatever just …just stay away from me."

Tundra was playing with Haruka's tools, she didn't seem to be paying attention to her warnings. Haruka grabbed the key she was playing with . "Go now"

"Uh, I like when you're though, that turns me on"

"Stop it Tundra, I'm serious"

"I like you…and I know you like me too, I can read the lust in your eyes"

"That doesn't matter, I'm engaged"

"I'm not jealous…"

Tundra get dangerously close to Haruka she could feel her warm breath all over her. "No, go home"

"No, I came here to told you I spoke with Hanzo"

"Hanzo my sponsor?"

"Our sponsor, and he thinks it's a very good idea for you to escort me to the presentation of their new car"

"I'm not going"

"You are now, there's nothing you can do about, perhaps we can have a really fun time after the party…just the two of us. Don't make that face, anyone here would kill to be in your position….pick me up at 8, you know where I live"

Tundra walk away and everyone who were spying pretend to go back to work. Before exiting the garage Tundra turn around and send Haruka a kiss. Thomas came by a minute later.

"Man, no wonder Michiru is pissed, you got 'the thunder' on the sack! You're my idol."

"Shut up, there's nothing between us"

"Right"

"It's true"

"Whatever, but let me warn you: if you bring her to the presentation everyone is going to know, and I mean everyone."

"Leave me alone"

"Ok, don't get upset"

---------o---------------o-------------

"Hanzo I'm not taking her … I'm engaged"

"Come on Tenoh, it would be a great publicity stunt, besides Michiru is in London"

"That's no excuse"

"I'm seriously recommending you to take her, unless you don't like our sponsorship…"

"That's blackmail"

"Call it whatever you want…"

"Fine I'm taking her, but it's the first and the last time"

-----------o------------o-------------

Michiru was sitting next to the window in her hotel room watching the storm outside, she felt so homesick; she had never been alone in another country, so far from home, so far from love.

She had just called back home, she wanted to hear Haruka's voice but Shishi told her Haruka was out. "_Where are you love?"_ Someone knocked at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Flowers for Miss Michiru Kaioh"

"_She send me flowers!"_ She opened the door and let the bellboy place on a table a magnificent Lilly bouquet. The bellboy left and she stared hopeful looking at the flowers "_You miss me, I do to"_ She open the card to see the message:

'Wishing you the best of

lucks in your concert'

Iñaki

Michiru stand in there puzzled, she was so disappointed. "_Why is him sending me flowers? and Why Haruka isn't?"_ She felt an urge to cry again but she keep herself together.

A few moments later the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Phone call for Miss Kaioh from Mr Kiyama"

"Thank you, I'll take it"

"Michiru?"

"Hi…er, thanks for the flowers" This was awkward, "_why are you calling me?"_

"It's nothing , I found out you were I London offering a concert and that you were….well…alone, so I figure out flowers might cheer you up"

"You shouldn't have"

"It's ok, hey I was wondering if you have any plans for dinner"

"Tonight? Where are you?"

"I'm in London for business…. You didn't think I was stocking you or something, did you?"

Michiru laughed obviously being so suspicious she had thought that, but that was silly. "Of course not, I was surprised that's all"

"So what do you say, would you join me for dinner?"

"Sure why not?"

(I smell trouble; wanna know what happened at the party? Well you know the magic word… Reviews")


	9. Chapter 9: Wind and Water

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but sadly the main characters aren't.

Thanks for the reviews.

Once more italics mean self talk from one of the main characters.

The next chapter is timed 3 and a half years before, when Haruka and Michiru weren't dating but they had lived together for 6 months or so.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 9: Wind and Water

Michiru watched the ceiling of her hotel room, she was nostalgic, she had thought so many solutions for her troubles with Haruka but none of them seem the right one, she had many doubts about them being together, after all they have few things in common, they didn't like the same movies, or the same music (except violin music of course) Michiru hated partying and Haruka was a party animal, they didn't even like the same drinks, Michiru lost herself in her memories began recalling a day long time ago….

Michiru was having a hard time choosing what to wear, she was supposed to go to the tracks with Haruka for the first time, Haruka was on an important race and ask her to go, how could she possible refuse?

"Morning Michi, aren't you dress yet?"

"I'm having technical problems, what do you think I should wear?"

"Something casual"

"Yeah… why don't you get going and I'll get there in an hour or so?"

"Are you sure? Ok so have this pass, they would let you in with no problem"

"Ok"

Michiru finally arrived to the tracks an hour later wearing a blue dress, not to short but sexy and a nice pair of blue stilettos, from the moment she set foot in there she realized that her outfit wasn't the right one, all the mechanics turn to looked at her, she felt really embarrassed, a few women were here and then but mostly wearing jeans, she was chicken out.

"_why, why don't I have any jeans?"_

"Can I help you Miss are you looking for the VIP room?"

The man talking to her seemed kind, he was a young handsome man which obviously was flirting at her. "Hi, I'm looking for Haruka's Tenoh Garage"

"Ah, I see are you a friend?"

"Yes"

"Hi, I'm Thomas I'm Haruka's team-mate"

"Nice to meet you"

"Let me escort you"

Thomas lend her his arm and accompanied her to the Garage, when Haruka saw her in the blue dress she was very surprised "_That's casual? Casual for a model maybe, god she's so beautiful"_

"So do you want something to drink?"

"Thanks Thomas but stop nagging her and go fix your car" Haruka was too possessive to watch Thomas hit on Michiru.

"I'll see you later "

"Thank you…. Haruka why are you staring at me?"

"Ah? I'm not, I'm… I'm just surprised by your looks"

"I know….don't even mention it, I thought I was going to be sitting down, I never imagine there would be so much gravel on the floor"

"Ah?... ok, hey I'm a little busy now, why don't you get something to eat and I'll join you in o time, I'm sure Kay would love to go with you"

"Who's Kay?"

"I'm Kay" Kay was standing next to the garage door, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue silk top. "Hi"

"Nice to meet you" Michiru went out of the garage escorted bay Kay, which happened to be Takeshi's girlfriend. "So you are Haruka's team-mate girlfriend?"

"Fiancé, we just get engaged a few months ago, how about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"How long have you been dating Haruka?"

Michiru was blushed from head to toes. "I….I'm…I, we are not dating"

"Oh" Kay face was of disbelieve. "Ok,Well we thought …. Haruka has changed a lot lately, we thought Tenoh was finally hooked up by someone, that Haruka is such a womaniser. "

Michiru was speechless, what on earth was this woman talking about? For once since she moved in Haruka had never had a date, at list not that she knew and Haruka told her almost everything, and second what did she mean with 'womaniser' ? "You…you do know Haruka is a woman right?"

Kay smiled, she didn't seem shocked or embarrassed. "Sure, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

"So how come she invited you here?" Kay didn't mean to be rude, she was very curious, Haruka use to date very 'flashy' women, and Michiru even though was wearing a dress in this 'men jungle' was to elegant. "You know she had never brought any girl here before?"

"She ask me, well we live together"

"Oh…you live together?"

"She rents me a room, and I cook for her"

"So you live with her, cook for her, and now go out with her … but you are not dating?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, we are just friends"

"How modern"

Michiru suddenly realize what Kay mean by that, and got even more blushed, this woman had a very dirty mind

"It' nothing like that, we are friends!"

"Ok" Kay smiled at her like saying 'it's our little secret'.

Michiru was feeling very uncomfortable. "_Imagine that, Haruka and I… it wouldn't work I mean she's too trendy and I'm to…stop it Michiru what are you saying, Haruka is a woman and I … I'm not a lesbian… at list I had never been…"_

"We better go back to the garage"

"Right" The girls stand up and began walking back to the garage "_Forget it, it would never work you're too different she'll get bored of you in a month"_

--------------o---------------o

"Man that's some girl"

"Michiru?"

"Who else, now I see why did you stop partying with us, so were did you met her?"

"In a party"

"And?"

"Nothing, she's not my girlfriend"

"Come on you made that puppy look every time you see her"

"She is…she's not… oh quit it would you?" Haruka blushed, thinking of Michiru this way troubled her, she liked her but she restrain herself, after all Michiru trusted her.

"You love her! I thought I won't live to see the day someone finally caught you"

"Is nothing like that, she lives at my place"

"You sleep next door and you haven't…."

"Shut up, don't talk about her like that, she's a lady"

"Yep a lady that stole your heart"

"Don't be ridiculous, even if that were truth she wants nothing to do with me"

"I think you're wrong, she seems to like you"

"As a friend"

"Yeah, that's why she's wearing that dress"

"She dresses like that all the time"

"What a torture, you see her like that everyday? You're not resisting, I bet you a hundred bucks that in no time you'll be chasing her"

"Shut up"

Haruka won that race (obviously) it had been a fun day but, that was the day Michiru began worrying about her feelings for Haruka for many months she try to toss them out of her head, she was convinced there was no way for two people so different to get together.

Michiru fall out of her daydream when the phone rang, She had an afternoon appointment with one of the concert organizers and the guy was downstairs waiting for her. "_Was I right all this time? Are the differences between us what broke us apart?"_ Michiru was more depressed now, "_how do you mix oil and water? How do you mix wind and water?"_

She finally put her coat on and went downstairs, she felt heartbroken, why life was so though?

(Yeah, yeah I know I promise to told you about the party and Tundra and … well It's just that it was important to me to state the insecurities of Miss Kaioh, don't get upset I just love to keep the tension, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I receive some reviews. See you!)


	10. Chapter 10: Diablo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters, but all the secondary characters and the story are mine.

Thanks for your reviews. (A big kiss for Master E)

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 10: Diablo

"You're late"

"And you're undressed"

Tundra had open the door dressed up only on a black silk robe that let the lace of her stockings show up, she smiled at Haruka. "I need you to zip me "

Haruka came in and Tundra get the robe off, showing a black lingerie outfit (She didn't mind that Haruka was there, well she did mind but she's shameless!) then she slipped on a red short dress with Mao neck, she turn her back at Haruka and lifted her long red hair to show her silky back.

"Zip me"

Haruka felt tempted to touch the skin on her neck, the smell of her perfume involved her, but then she remembered Michiru; ( it was about time!) no brief pleasure could compare to her. She quickly zipped her and stepped back.

"How do I look?"

"Fine" Tundra walked closer to Haruka, using that swaying style that make her seem she was floating.

"Just fine?" Tundra's warm breath touched Haruka, she was dangerously close to her.

"Yeah" Haruka was determined not to fall, to maintain this as a business transaction. "Lets go"

"Relax, anyway you're stuck with me. Did you bring that lovely convertible of yours?"

"Nop, I came here in a cab"

Tundra was upset "A cab? Why did you do that? We cannot arrive to an event like this in a cab! We are racers. Why didn't you bring your car?"

"I'm hitching a ride home from one of the guys" Haruka had a plan, this way she wouldn't have to come back to Tundra's place, at list not alone"

Tundra seem taller when she was upset. "Are you afraid of me?

"No, I just wasn't in the mood for driving"

"Liar, well we will take my car then… it's a Lamborghini Diablo, leather interiors, you're going to love it"

"Fine" "_At list I won't have to stay for long, as soon as she turns her head back I'm out of there"_

Tundra was getting angry, things weren't going as she planned. They climbed on the red Lamborghini , Haruka had the good sense not to mention that Tundra looked absolutely perfect in this car, her hair and dress matched, she was definitely hot.

Tundra sped up and proved herself as a good driver, the ride was quick but smooth, they arrived to the party 10 minutes later.

"Hold me I think I'm fainting"

"Are you all right love?"

"Shall we call an ambulance?"

"Is she ok?"

"You better call a mortician instead, cause I think someone is going to die tonight"

"What on earth are you talking about, Kiki?"

"Look who just came in"

Kay and Monique turn their heads faster that the others in order to see Tundra's big entrance.

"Michiru is going to die"

"What's going on here? Thomas did you knew about this?"

"Ah…no"

"Oh you did!"

"Why are they together?"

"Beats me"

Haruka came closer to them with Tundra hanging of her arm, she sensed the angry looks from Michiru's friends. "_Myko was right I'm so screwed…"_ "Hi everyone you've met Tundra?"

-------------o-----------------o-------------

"Hi, Michi would you like to go out to dinner with us?"

Michiru was reading a sappy novel on the hotel lobby, she was all set for her dinner with Iñaki. "Oh hi girls, thanks but I can't"

"You're not staying here alone are you?"

"No, actually I'm having dinner with a friend"

"I didn't know you have friends here, do you think they'll show us the city?"

"Sorry, he's not English, he's Japanese…."

"No kidding, who is this friend of yours?" Myko came in looking like a million dollars, even though she was a wicked witch she was a very attractive women.

Michiru smiled but remain silence, Myko was still the enemy. "Just a friend"

"Let's go then, will see you later Michi"

"Fine" Myko left with the girls but she looked back at Michiru, she had to find out what she was up to.

Michiru and Iñaki, dine in a nice pub in downtown.

"So how are you?"

"Hanging, just hanging"

"Has she called you yet?"

"No" Michiru watched her half eaten plate, suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm sorry, that was a little tactless"

"It's ok, I'm fine I guess, I was the one suggested the time off, I can't complaint if she's giving me some space."

"Oh… what do you say if we go to some really gay night club?"

"No thanks, I'll preferred to go back t the hotel and catch some sleep, but thanks anyway, hey would you like to come to a party with me tomorrow night?"

"I have to be back in Tokyo tomorrow…"

---------------o-----------------o---------------

Tundra's patience was running out, her magnificent seduction plans weren't going as she expected. Haruka's friends on the other hand were divided; the guys were trying to be polite while the girls were trying hard no to. Haruka didn't know whether to cry or laugh..

"Can we go for a drink Haruka?"

"You go, I'll wait you here"

Tundra was very upset, she step aside and march to the bar.

Kay broke the silence. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Let me explain, my sponsor made me bring her"

"Right, and I was born yesterday…."

---------------o---------------------o--------------

Michiru came back to the hotel escorted by Iñaki, he left her at the lobby and left. Michiru was a little disappointed, she didn't wanted to go to the party all alone, she sighted and was about to catch the elevator when Myko cough her up.

"Back so early? Did you have a pleasant evening Kaioh?"

"Good Night Myko"

"So where's your hot date?"

"What can I do for you?" "_In order for you to go"_

"Can you lend me the music sheets of the 2º Symphony, I can't find mine"

"Ok" Michiru opened the door of her room and they both came in, Myko scanned the room and saw he Lilly bouquet, she approached them while Michiru looked for the music sheets.

"She sent you flowers?"

"Here they are, so good night" Myko opened the flower card before Michiru could get to her .

"Oh they are from your date! You are fast Kaioh, I though you and Tenoh would work your pathetic issues"

"We are still together Myko, Iñaki is just a friend"

"Ok" Myko grabbed the music sheets and left, Michiru had a bad feeling but force herself to think on something else, her premonitions lately weren't a good help.

--------------------o--------------------o-----------------

Tundra came back five minutes later looking calm again, she wasn't loosing this war.

"I'm back, did you miss me?"

Kay bite her tongue , she wanted to tell 'the thunder' what she really thought , she smiled instead. "Oh well we are very sorry but we must leave now, right Takeshi?"

Takeshi nodded, he was glad to leave this battle field. "Well. We'll go with you, I'm exhausted, this pregnancy is killing me"

Haruka needed to make her great escape right away. "Hey, can you give me a ride?"

Tundra loose her smile but stay quiet, Thomas was about to answer when Kay get close to her and whisper on her ear. "NO, you break it, you fix it. Instead of being here playing Casanova you should be home packing, you know were you're supposed to be, be a 'man' and get Tundra of your back by yourself"

Haruka was embarrassed, she only nodded and her friends left a few minutes later.

"So it's just you and me now"

"Tundra I'm tired, why don't we go now?"

--------------o-----------------o------------.

"Shishi?"

"Miss! How are you? "

"Fine, is she home?"

The maid remain silent for a few seconds, Michiru felt a sting of pain in the chest. "No miss, she went out and hadn't come back"

"Thanks Shi, I'll see you next week"

"Bye miss"

Michiru sat down in the bed, tears coming out of her green eyes. "_Aren't you supposed to be home thinking how much you love me? Isn't that what you said to me?"_

Michiru felt a growing desperation, her will to live and fight for love was greatly diminished.

------------o----------------o------------------------

Tundra and Haruka arrived to the Tenoh mansion, Tundra turn of the car at the front door.

"Here you are, safe at home"

"Thanks, I'll invite you in but I rather be alone"

"Haruka, don't go, let me tell you something"

"What?"

"You and I are much alike, I know you're going all the way to London for her… but I also know you want me, you're sooner or later coming back to me Haruka, you cannot be tied up to a girl like her, you wish a fast ride, freedom…."

"I love her"

"I know, but you'll get to find a tender love isn't what you need, I'll be waiting here… for you, I'm so sure you'll get bored of her that I'm waiting here for you to go and pack your things, I'm driving you to the airport"

"You're wrong"

"We'll see, come on, go pack, I can still catch a party if you hurry"

(ok people I do know the there's a 15 hour difference between Japan and England, but I didn't said things happened at the same time, if you count the 14 hour flight and the real time It has passed more or less two days . Want to know if they're getting back together? Review me!)


	11. Chapter 11: Magic Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Haruka and Michiru I only worship them, anyway the story it's mine.

Thanks for your reviews.

Italics mean self talk from one of the characters.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 11: Magic Dance

The party was in its climax, everyone was cheerful and happy, that's of course everyone except Michiru. She had been in London for 2 days now and she hadn't had any news from Haruka, she had begun asking herself if she had taken the right choice by leaving Tokyo.

Tonight she was wearing a white long strapless dress, she looked magnificent, but her spirit was down. She sat down at a table watching the couples dancing around; she yearned about what had been, all the perfect love moments she had achieved. "_How did I get here?"_ the sadness in her eyes gave her a royal beauty, there were several men looking at her.

Michiru placed her left hand on the table cloth, a sparkle of light called her attention, she stare at the ring in her hand, a ring filled with promises and hopes, she hadn't take it off cause she wanted to feel Haruka was still next to her heart.

The light caught in the diamond, make her daydream, all the hopes she had had for her wedding day were now gone, suddenly she felt an urge to cry. She watched her clock; it was only 5 past 9 o'clock. "_I should stay at list for another hour"_

The music on the background was slow and romantic, the kind of music anyone would like to dance in the arms of your beloved one…

"May I have this dance?" Michiru raised her eyes in disbelieve, Haruka stand in front of her looking astonishing in a Black Tux, Michiru smiled warmly and lend her take her hand and guide her to the dance floor. The music surrounded them, nothing else matter, Michiru felt like in a dream, Haruka lead her gently into a soft dance, magic filled the air.

"I love you Michiru"

Michiru looked at her eyesonce more. "I love you too" There was nothing else to say, Haruka bring her into a kiss, a kiss Michiru wished never end. All the doubts were gone; Michiru knew Haruka would always be her soul-mate. _"Can love survive everything? For now it can"_

"I'm so sorry…." Michiru placed a finger on Haruka's lips there was no need for words. They continued to dance not minding anything but themselves. They did not watch the envy looks, or the dark smile in Myko's face…

"This isn't over love birds…."

-----------o------------o-----------

"Michiru…" Haruka touched gently Michiru's nude arms, she placed a kiss on her neck, she had wished this moment for so long.

Michiru pressed her lips against Haruka, she touched Haruka's back. Their bodies seem to melt together and become one; Michiru stopped for a moment and let herself swim in Haruka's eyes. "Make love to me…"

Haruka's heart bit faster, Michiru's words weren't a command but a beg, she lean to kiss her again, deeper, longer, her hands running trough her, recognizing a lost and found territory.

The couple embrace in an endless hug in the dim and sensual light of the room, Haruka finally unzipped her dress and…..

(Hey! I promise myself not to write hentai even though god knows am really good at it. You can figure out what happened ….so, see you! Review me… ah and this isn't the end, next chapter: Myko's revenge)


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka or Michiru (I'll be happy just with Haruka, anyway…) but I do own this story.

Italic's mean once more, self talk from any character.

Thanks for your reviews; just a few remarks: Tundra actually means well it's the name of an ecosystem, but when I first picture the character I though she must be beautiful but extremely harmful, so her nickname was originally 'the thunder' (as I state in chapter one), the name Tundra sounded like a nice combination: her complete name is Tundra 'the thunder' Hameshi. On the other hand the word 'Diablo' which is actually the name of a lamborghini means devil in my native language Spanish.

This chapter is dedicated to my love Master E that gave me this idea.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 12: Revenge

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here any longer?"

"Michiru rolled in order to catch Haruka's view, the morning was already ending outside but they were still in bed, she felt so happy and warm. Today they were supposed to fly back home, Haruka suggested they should stay a few more days but Michiru was supposed to attend work.

"I wish, but I have a million things to do back home"

"At what time the plane leaves?"

"4 hours, we can catch some lunch and then go…. Haruka what are you doing?" Haruka decided they could skip lunch, after all not everyday you can wake up in bed with a pretty naked woman…

Sadly a few hours later they were going back home, Michiru hated plane rides, especially long ones like this, she still was on the jet lag and she hated it. By the time they arrived to Tokyo it was already the afternoon here so Michiru had to go practice.

Haruka gave her a ride and decided to go buy her some flowers; it was already tulips season, Michiru's favourites. More or less half an hour later Haruka entered the theatre holding the tulips"

"So look how came crawling…" Myko came out of the shadows, her tone was cold.

"Hi Myko"

"Haruka, I see you're Michiru's pet once more…"

"What can I do for you?"

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you how amazed I am about you two being so open minded."

Haruka wasn't sure what was Myko talking about, but she had the feeling that nothing good was going to came from this. "I don't know what you mean by that…"

"Well, I mean I've never forgiven you for cheating on me…"

Haruka had no intention to prolong this conversation anymore. "Well she did, now if you'll excuse me"

Haruka made an attempt to leave, but Myko's words make her turn back…"Of course she did… I mean after all she got even…"

"What are you saying? Speak clear or leave me alone"

Myko's face was of pity. "Oh, don't tell me she didn't told you about her London affair"

Haruka was getting pissed. "You're making that up"

Myko continue to talk as if she hadn't pay attention. "Well if you ask me that Iñaki is really hot, I see Michiru likes racers, that's probably because she's so fast…"

Haruka was holding the tulips so thigh now that the stems were breaking. "You're lying!"

"Why would I? Ask her if you don't believe me, he even send her flowers, I mean you do not travel all across the world to have an innocent friendly dinner…Don't you think?"

Haruka was so angry she stop listening Myko, what was this? "_Can she be right? No, no, Michiru is not like that, I'll talk to her and she would tell me Myko's making this up,…but what if she…?"_ Haruka need to speak to Michiru right now, so she went off to find her.

"I told you dear, you would regret dumping me…."

------------o----------------o-----------------

Michiru was tuning her violin, the cords sounded a little bit high, Haruka stormed in and Michiru looked at her puzzled.

"I need to speak to you"

"What's the matter? Are those for me?" Haruka still hold the tulips thigh enough to smuggle them, she practically throw the bouquet at her. "What is it?"

"Not here"

"Ok" Michiru placed her violin back into the case, and follow Haruka to the parking lot. "So?"

"Why did you take me back?"

Michiru stop smiling, Haruka's anger was noticeable. "_What's going on?"_ "Why do you ask me such thing?"

"Answer to me"

"Cause, because I love you"

"Be honest" Haruka was so upset she wasn't breathing normally, her fists were soclenched that hurt.

"That's the truth"

"Don't lie to me; did you go out with Iñaki?"

"Who told you that?"

"Is it truth then?"

"You are not implying that…"

"Answer!"

"Yes, but..."

Haruka felt about to explode. "_So that is why you take me back, you did it too" _Haruka began walking away from her, not walking as much as running, she needed to run away from this to felt the wind comforting her.

"Wait! Where are you going? Haruka! Wait!" Michiru run after Haruka but she was too quick, Michiru stopped and felt the salty tears running down her cheeks.

Michiru went home after picking up her stuff, since Haruka ditched her, she walked the way back, she was feeling so lost, it didn't seem real than just a few hours ago they had been so happy and now this. Hours passed and Michiru couldn't wait anymore, she called her to her cell phone, the phone was off.

Michiru take a long bath trying to relax, to put her thoughts in order, _"Where are you, where are you?"_ Michiru watched the clock once more, it was 11 and a half now, when was Haruka coming back?

"Miss?"

"What?"

"Do you need anything else, maybe a tea or something?"

"No thanks go to bed Shishi"

--------------------o-----------------o--------------

Knock, knock

"How is it?"

"It's me"

"Hi"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course Haruka, this is your house…"

Tundra let Haruka in and closed the door smiling. "_I knew you'll come back sooner or later…" _

_------------------o--------------o---------------_

Michiru stayed up till the sun came out again, Haruka didn't show up, Michiru felt she was sinking in this tide, that her reconciliation had been nothing but a Mirage. Tears fall down her eyes, somehow she felt guilty of a betray she had no intention to commit, was Haruka coming home anytime soon?

(Oh god, love bites… yeah I know is a short chapter and I'm a sadistic writer,want to know what's going to happen? Review me!)

Rushingwind I'm so sorry...


	13. Chapter 13: Missing Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Haruka and Michiru, but I do own this story.

I'm sorry but I love tragedy besides love and sex aren't the same thing… (Ouch! Did I honestly say that? I'm mad that Haruka slept with Tundra but my alter-ego made me write it, well I warn you if you have sensitive heart you're not going to like this…)

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 13: Missing love

Michiru was in a very bad mood, Haruka wasn't home and she hadn't been in two days now. Michiru was unable to sleep or eat. She was in some sort of trance; she had run out of tears. She stayed the night before crying all over their pictures, she had found a photo album when trying to distract herself she get out the Christmas stuff, winter days make her nostalgic so ad to her mood she felt the most miserable woman on earth.

Today she decided that she had waited long enough, if Haruka wasn't coming home then she was coming out to find her.

She pulled herself together and got dressed; she arranged herself as much as she could she was not going out looking like a pile of rags. She wore her lucky blue dress, that one she had used the first time she went to the tracks, she was awfully pale but she still looked good.

Michiru arrived to the tracks short after it, she entered the Tenoh's garage and everyone pretended not to be staring at her. "_Something is going on here"_

"Morning Takeshi"

"Oh, Michiru hi"

"Lovely morning isn't it?"

Michiru was in no mood for chatting…"Where is she?"

Takeshi looked as if he'll rather prefer to run away than answer. "Oh…well she isn't here, perhaps you can come back later."

A knot formed on Michiru's throat, she was loosing her coolness. "Is she… is she with her?" Takeshi remained silent, Michiru could see he was feeling sorry for her, she decided to get to the point and leave as soon as possible "I... I don't know where's her garage"

Takeshi pointed a direction, Michiru nodded and left out in silence, nobody talked but she was sure everyone was looking at her. Michiru took a deep breath and arrange her hair, she was trembling but she managed to look like an ice princess.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"I'm looking for Tenoh"

"Oh, he's over there"

Haruka hadn't looked at her already; she was leaned on a car engine. Michiru felt that her courage was over but continue walking, Tundra wasn't at sight.

"Haruka?"

Haruka was surprised to see Michiru there (Not gladly surprised) "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk… not here of course"

"Go home, I'm busy"

"I know what you're busy with…" In that precise moment a camper door was opened and Tundra came out, Michiru catch a glimpse of her and felt a murder urge to choke her.

"This isn't the place or the moment"

"When is it then?"

"I'll stop by the house tonight, now go"

Michiru felt like a little girl being punished, she turn around to leave, she was humiliated enough, she pass near Tundra and looked at her with rage. Tundra smiled and walked toward Haruka.

-----------------o----------------o

Michiru came out of there and began walking fast, she was not crying here, she was so immerse in her thoughts that she crashed into someone.

"Are you ok…. Michiru?"

She had crashed against Iñaki, "_ok? I'm everything but ok" _Michiru's eyes filled with tears again, she was crying like a little girl. "Yes" Iñaki hold her and let her cry against him, Michiru was devastated, she didn't mind anymore if anyone saw her, I everybody found out she was miserable, when did her Haruka became this cold hearted woman?

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Iñaki was worried, Michiru was crying so hard.

"No" Michiru was so fragile, she was cracking.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Please" Iñaki put an arm over her shoulders and guide her to his car.

----------------o----------------o----------

Haruka felt a little guilty, she was still mad at Michiru but she had been very rude, she was sure that Michiru was about to cry when she left, she went out of the garage to find her and perhaps apologize, anyway she hadn't heard Michiru's version of the date with Iñaki….and then she saw it, Michiru was with Iñaki, he seem to be holding her, Haruka felt about to explode, she wanted to kill them both but she just turn around and enter back to the garage _"I'm so stupid, she is fine, more than fine"_ She was feeling angry.

"So where are we going tonight Haruka?" Tundra came closer an placed a kiss on Haruka's neck.

"Anywhere you want"

(Poor Michi, do you want to know if it gets worst? Then review me! See you)


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Heart Diet

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka or Michiru I just pretend when anyone is looking….hahaha. I do own this story though.

Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I know Michi suffers a lot, but aren't the good ones who suffer the most? Haruka suffers to, but the truth this story is more about Michiru. ( Ah and to Sailormars2005: I Know Haruka is a girl! probably you are not a H&M fan...)

The next chapter is a little depressing, sorry but … well you know I'm a bit blue this days.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 14: Broken Heart's diet

Michiru came back to the house and let the desperation filled her, she was so incredibly sad, just a few days ago they had reconcile and now…She sat down in the living room, trying to get distracted she catch a book but couldn't concentrate at all, after reading the same line for the twentieth time she quit it and just sat there waiting.

"Miss?"

"What is it Shi?"

"Are you making dinner? " Michiru wasn't hungry at all, she even felt sick, but perhaps Haruka was coming for dinner.

"Reheat the meat loaf I baked yesterday"

"Ok"

Time went by, Michiru forced herself not to cry anymore, she didn't wanted Haruka to find her sobbing, she had to stay cool. "_Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?"_

"Miss?"

"What?"

"Should I bring you something? You have not eaten anything."

"What time is it?"

"12:00 p.m."

Michiru didn't realize she had been sitting in the living room for so long. "No, I don't want anything; you can go to rest now"

Shishi was concerned, Michiru seemed sick, she hadn't even drink anything all day long, or the day before. "Are you sure? I can fix you some tea"

"Good Night Shi"

"Good Night Miss"

The clock was ticking, Michiru wandered in the living room, she wanted so badly to scream, finally it was morning again and she was still alone.

"Miss Michiru can I offer you some breakfast?"

"No!" Michiru was outraged, she ran upstairs crying. Where on earth was Haruka?

--------------------o--------------------o----------------

Michiru tried to practice but it was useless, she couldn't kill the time faster. Finally close to 4 p.m. she called Haruka's cell phone.

"Hello"

"Where are you?"

"Michiru?"

"_Oh so know you don't recognize me!" _"You promised to be home yesterday"

"Yeah… well I got some stuff to do, maybe I'll drop later or tomorrow, I need some clothes. Please stop calling, I'm working…."

Michiru slammed the phone. This situation wasn't tolerable anymore. She get into their room and climbed in the bed still dressed and cover herself. She was so tired; she was not fighting any more.

Knock, knock

"What?"

"Miss Can I bring you something?"

"No, and please leave me alone, I don't want anything ok? I'm not available for anyone, if they call from work tell them I'm sick, I'm not home for anyone…. Except Haruka"

"Ok Miss"

Michiru watched the sun coming down once more; another lonely night without Haruka was coming ahead.

-------------------o---------------------o---------------

"Oh God, Oh God!"

"What's up Kiki?"

"Have you read the paper this morning?"

"No, what is it, a big sale or something?"

Kiki handed over the paper to Kay. On the front page of the sports section was a huge picture of Haruka and Tundra kissing, next to it another one shaped as a broken heart with Michiru and Haruka…

"Good God, I shall call Michi"

--------------------o------------------------o--------------

"Miss Kaioh isn't available Mrs."

"Is she home?"

"Ah…."

"How is she?"

Shishi whispered "Bad"

"Can you lend me the phone number of her friend Setsuna?"

"Sure Mrs. Kay"

----------------------------o-----------------------o---------------

Knock, knock

"I told you to leave me alone"

"Miss Setsuna is here Miss"

"Tell her I'm not home!"

The door opened and Setsuna came in, Michiru was still lying in bed, fully dressed and looking awful, she was pale and thin; she hadn't been eating or anything else for almost 4 days.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Leave me alone Setsuna, I'm in no mood for visitors."

"Obviously, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know"

"What happened?"

"I don't know"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know!"

"What on earth do you know?"

"I know I want to be left alone to die…" Michiru burst into tears again; Setsuna climbed on the bed and hold her.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"She promised me… she said…and then…oh…."

"Where is she?"

"Probably fucking Tundra"

"Don't say that, this is probably a misunderstood."

"Yeah, I misunderstood, I thought she loved me"

"You have to get out of this bed"

"I don't want to"

"Michiru…"

"Please leave, I'll be fine"

"Setsuna isn't leaving and neither are we" Kay and Kiki came in looking worried, things were worst than they thought.

"She needs to eat"

"And take a bath"

"Therapy…"

"Hey, don't talk like if wasn't here!"

"I'll ask Shishi to bring you something to eat while you take a bath"

"Cut it out, I just want to sleep"

"Oh god, and do you always nap in Vera Wang dresses?" Kiki seem horrified.

"I was to tired to change myself"

"At list put on some pyjamas"

Kay was angry, she couldn't tolerate seeing Michiru so crushed. "Good Lord you cannot be serious, you're loosing a war out there!"

"I've already lost"

"Nonsense, go take a freaking bath, we are going out for a nice retail therapy"

"I can't go shopping, I have no money, I'm practically on the streets you see…"

"Don't be such a drama queen! There are no homeless people sleeping in Egyptian cotton sheets dressed like princesses"

"_Why isn't anyone taking me serious? I'm too depressed."_ "Whatever, I don't have shopping money; I need to save, anytime now, Haruka is going to kick me out of her house"

"Has she cancelled your credit cards?"

"No, but that's her money…."

"If I were you…" Kiki climbed to the bed holding a hair brush, she began combing Michiru's hair, she had the absolute security that looking good was the first step for feeling good. "I'll go out and max her credit cards!"

Michiru smiled, she could definitely imagine Kiki doing such thing, however she was incapable of doing it, she still asked Haruka for checks even though she signed on the account. "I cannot do that"

"Fine, at list brush your teeth"

"If I get a bath and eat; would you leave me alone?"

Kay smiled. "No, but we will stop nagging…"

Michiru caved, she actually needed a shower and she was feeling a little bit hungry, when she saw herself in the mirror she found out she have lost at list 6 pounds. "_So this is the broken heart diet, the more unhappy the most skinny…"_

When she came out of the shower she found out that Shishi brought her a tray with some soup, she was actually hungrier than she thought.

"Michiru you cannot let yourself go, you need to fight back!"

"Kay, please…"

"What did she said to you? Why did you fight?"

"She thinks I'm dating Iñaki Kiyama"

Kiki open up her mouth in surprise. "Are you?"

"Of course not! We went out for a friendly dinner"

"When?"

"Last week, in London"

"I don't get it"

"Kiki pay attention, he happened to be there and we went out for dinner, he bought me some flowers, that's all."

"So you told Haruka and she freaked?"

"I don't know who told her, it's not important I didn't do anything…"

"Dinner and flowers sound like a date to me…"

"But he is …" "_I promised not to tell"_

"What? He's what?"

"You should promise to keep it a secret"

"Ok" Setsuna and Kay nodded.

"Kiki?"

"Oh Michi you know I can't keep any secrets…"

"Please..."

"Fine, I'll try"

"He's gay"

"No way!"

Setsuna sighted. "All the hot ones are taken or gay…"

"So you see I cannot possibly be cheating"

"What did Haruka said about that?"

"Well if perhaps I had had the chance to spoke to her then I'll know, but she hasn't been home in days…"

The silence felt upon them, Kay was concentrate in figuring out what the action plan was. "Can I ask you something?

"Sure" Michiru put the tray on the table and sat in front of the mirror, she was combing her hair.

"Do you want her back?" Michiru looked down, she felt really sad once more.

"Yes" Michiru knew it, it wasn't the same being mad at her than wanting to loose her forever, life without Haruka was not the life she wanted.

"Then there's just one solution…you need to fight, you should stop longing and began attacking, you cannot be here while Tundra is out there stealing Haruka away from you, no seventeen year old bitch is going to beat you!"

"Seventeen! She's seventeen?" Michiru was about to faint, how on earth this girl was so freaking smart? So damn sexy? When Michiru turn seventeen she was a dumb virgin how believed oral sex was equal to dirty talking…

"So what? Just because she's hot and young…"

"And smart and fast…" Kay thrown Kiki a dirty look, this wasn't helping Michiru at all.

"You cannot surrender, did Haruka called off the engagement?"

"No"

"Then Tundra is still the other woman, you cannot hide, go there and remember Haruka who is who! Now, I'll give you 24 more hours to cry and suffer but tomorrow you're coming to the tracks looking like a million dollars and smiling!"

"What excuse do I have to go to the tracks?"

"I know, I know!"

"What Kiki?"

"You can come and help me selling tickets for the New Year's enchantment extravaganza"

"The new year's what?"

"The party you said you have no time to plan!"

"Well you do all recall I work right?"

"Take a few days off, anyway you have being here doing nothing, the season is over isn't it?"

"Fine I'll go, just…. I don't know if it's such a good idea…"

---------------------o---------------------------o----------------------------

The girls stay a little longer and then Michiru decided to give this new plan a chance; her backup plan (sleep and die) wasn't so good after all. She was looking for a new way to accommodate the library furniture, when she heard Haruka's car in the entrance, she felt a shiver and walked out to face her.

"Good afternoon"

"Hi Michiru, how are you?"

"_Well, let's see; I've got migraine, I'm broken hearted, desperate, minutes from getting insane…"_ "Ok, I guess"

"Can you tell Shi to pack me a suitcase?"

"_We haven't even talked…"_ "Ok" Michiru turn around and enter the kitchen, when she told Shishi what she wanted she felt light-headed She came back and found Haruka was going trough the mail.

"So…?"

Haruka looked at her, Michiru seemed different. "Are you feeling al right? You look thin"

"I'm … I'm on a new diet" "_Stop the short talk, let's face our issues"_

"Quit it… so… well I being thinking…"

"Haruka please come back home, I miss you, I love you…"

"Can I talk?"

A slap in the face would have hurt less than Haruka's attitude, Michiru got silent.

"I though that you were right, when we fought the first time you told me I should think about us, if this was what I wanted, what I expected, after all of these I think I should really think better about…us"

"Haruka, is this about Iñaki? He's…"

"He's not the problem, the problem isn't him or Tundra or anyone, this is between you and me. I love you but maybe this love isn't what I want for the rest of my life…"

Michiru looked at Haruka and didn't recognize her, why was she telling her all these hurtful things? "So I think we better get a time off, I won't ask you to leave or anything like that, you can stay here, I'm moving up to… well you know, and then even in the worst scenario we can figure out an arrangement or something…"

"Arrangement? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well maybe I can buy you an apartment …."

"And give me lunch money!" Michiru jumped from sadness to rage, what was all this crap about an apartment? She better sleep of in the streets than this.

"Well if you need money…"

"How are you? How the hell are you? You know what? Keep your stupid arrangements for yourself, If you happen to see my girlfriend Haruka tell her I still love her, I'm still waiting for her, that nothing else matters to me more than her love, you're not the person I'm in love with, I don't even know you…"

"Don't get like that I cannot talk to you if you're hysterical."

"Oh my God, is she that good at bed that your brain suddenly explode? Should I be knocking at her door? You're a stranger to me." Michiru was to upset to keep talking to this woman, she turned around to leave.

"Wait, you said you wanted to talk! "

"Maybe some other time when you might be a little over yourself, good afternoon"

Michiru stayed in her bedroom till Haruka left she was sinking in this sea of madness. "_How come she cheats on me and I'm the one paying the broken dishes?"_

How was Michiru getting back Haruka if she seemed to be gone? Michiru felt really bad, she lost her temper again and things were if possible worst, tomorrow when she went of to the tracks she was going to try to fix this, "_Love doesn't die Haruka, if you still love me I'm getting you back"_

( This chapter was a little longer than I expected, I hoped you suffer it as much as I did, so do you want to know what's going to happen? Well review me! See you)


	15. Chapter 15: The great idea

Disclaimer: I once dream I own Haruka and Michiru; unfortunately I woke up so I really don't the story however is mine.

I know many of you cannot believe Haruka turn out to be so mean, but I actually base this story in real people reactions, I know girls like Tundra and Myko (not so enhanced) and I know when people is hurt they said and do things they regret later so pardon me but I'm a real fan of the human interrelationship drama (That's why I'm Psychologist)

(Happy Birthday rushingwind)

Chapter 15: The Great Idea

Michiru came into the tracks head up high like a royal family member, she had focussed on remain cool and cold, she was absolutely by no reason on this world crying in front of Tundra.

"Hi Michi"

"Hi girls"

"So how are we feeling?"

"Mh… been better"

"I haven't seen Haruka but I'm sure you'll talk today"

"We talked yesterday"

"How did that went?"

Michiru stay quiet and low her eyes, Kay knew she didn't need to ask more. "Cheer up; oh here are your first buyers…"

A couple of young racer approached the ticket stand, Michiru sold them the damn tickets but there were still making short talk, she smiled as much she could finally they left 10 minutes later. "Why weren't they leaving? "

"Well, they thought you were available…"

"Why would they think such thing?"

Kay hesitated, she wanted to tell the truth, but how was Michiru taking it? "It's on the newspaper" Today Michiru was in the press again, rumours about H&M split where everywhere.

"Say no more, I'm going home…"

"Wait, here comes Tundra!" Tundra hadn't spot Michiru yet, she walked toward the stand wearing a tight red race suit, her hair floating behind her. Michiru took a deep breath, the first assault was beginning.

Tundra spotted Michiru just when she was a few steps from the stand, her lovely green eyes sparkle but otherwise she was calmed. "What are you doing here?"

Michiru looked at her like looking a gum stick to her favourite shoe. "Are you talking to me…Miss?"

Tundra had come out to buy tickets for the New Year's party so she decided to stick to her original plan; she was winning the race so she was not risking her advantage to fight. "I want two tickets please..." Although… "One for me and one for my Girlfriend Haruka"

Michiru ripped off the tickets from the block trying her best not to jump of the table and hit Tundra. "_Calm down, calm down she's messing with you…"_ Michiru had suddenly an idea. "Can I see your ID please?"

"What? I have none."

Michiru looked completely innocent. "Then maybe you got a note from your mommy"

"What are you playing to?"

"You're a minor you need parental consent, no note, no tickets"

Tundra's eyes where on fire. "Fine have it your way." She turned around to leave.

"_Michi 1 thunder 0" _Michiru was happy. This wasn't perhaps a wasted day.

--------------o-----------------o----------------

"Did you got the tickets?"

"NO"

"Why? Thomas said they'll be there all day long"

"They are, she just….they didn't sell me tickets cause…I'm underage" Tundra wasn't telling Haruka, Michiru refused to sold her the tickets, she wasn't winning this war playing the innocent victim, it was not credible.

"Really? How strange… do you want me to go?"

"NO! I mean there's no need. I'll send one of the mechanics… why don't we go out for lunch?"

---------------o-----------------o----------------

"I'm bored"

"Yeah… so do I"

"Where's Haruka?"

"Don't know, maybe she not here"

"Oh look there's Tundra again! What's she doing with that man? Oh I better go investigate…"

"Kiki wait!"

Tundra was taking to a man next to the stand, Kiki (undercover according to her) listen to the conversation, ten minutes later she was back.

"Make my day Kiki and tell me Tundra is cheating on Haruka"

"Nah… he gave her tickets to some bloody Awards Party"

"Party? When is this party?" Michiru had an idea. A very bright one. (According to her…)

"Tomorrow, why?

"I must go to that party"

"I'm not following you…"

"Hi girls what are you two up to?"

"Kay I'm glad you're back, I was telling Kiki I'm going to a party, Haruka and Tundra are coming too"

"I don't understand why do you wish to go?"

"I'm seducing her!"

"Tundra?"

"Kiki! Of course not… Haruka, I'm seducing Haruka and bringing her back home."

Kay wasn't convinced. "I don't think that's your brightest idea Michi, why don't we do something more traditional like hitting Tundra? Or perhaps I can arrange a meeting in my house…"

"No, Haruka is more a visual person, once she sees me looking great and sexy she's dumping Tundra"

"Ok let's say for a moment your great plan works, how are you getting into that party?"

"Aren't you guys invited?"

"No, it's from another sponsor, Hatachi Motors"

"See, I'm telling you Michi, you better get that off your mind"

"Hatachi motors? That's Iñaki sponsor! I saw it on his jacket! Bingo! Bingo!… he's taking me to the party"

"That's a worst idea, Haruka is going to explode!"

"Nonsense, I've got the date and now I need the outfit, Kiki do you still have that blue dress?"

"Which one?"

Michiru came close to her friends and whisper. "The one from the incident…"

Kiki placed a hand in her mouth like covering herself form such words, Kay looked at Michiru in an alarmed way. "You toss that dress, right Kiki? I mean if I owned a dress like that I'll have burned it"

"Well… I …. I still got it, I pay 3000 bucks for it, it's a Valentino"

"Great, lend it to me"

"No! Michi! You cannot be serious, should I remind you what happened when Kiki wore it? How can you keep a dress that let you boobs fell out in the middle of a party Kiki? And how could you possibly want to wear it Michi?"

Kiki was blushed; she didn't needed a reminder of what that dress did to her. Michiru smiled. "I'm not that…voluptuous so I won't be showing anything…"

"Anything?… that dress has deeper cleavage than the great canyon. It's a whore dress"

"Hey! It's a Valentino Vintage not a whore dress, Michi you can have it" Kay made a grin; her friends were loosing their minds.

"Thanks, so it's done then"

"Yeah… except you haven't told Iñaki yet."

Michiru was concentrated in her great plans. "_This has to work, it must" _"I'll go find him, see you girls"

"Hey we're still selling these tickets!"

Michiru was positive, her plan had no flows. (Or not?)

(Great idea ah? Well let's see how that goes, want to know if Michi's boobs are falling out? If there's going to be cat fight? If Haruka is coming back home? review me!)


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Michiru or Haruka; I like to think of them as Human Patrimony….

I'm not too pleased because you stop reviewing me! I'm an ego writer don't you see? Anyway I promised that three reviews were enough for the next chapter so here I go.

I dedicate this chapter to amnesia nymph who makes me laugh a lot with her stories. (Ah she's a loyal reader to)

Unfaithful

By aualuna7

Chapter 16: Christmas tree.

"Hi Handsome"

"Hi Michiru what can I do for you?"

"Why do you assume I'm here to ask you something?"

"For once you're blinking a lot and then there's the 'handsome' thing"

"Ok, you got me; I need a little teeny tiny favour Iñaki dear…"

"What?"

"I need you to take me to the Hatachi Awards"

"I Can't I have a date "

"Oh please, this is a life or death issue!"

"Why? You don't even like parties, remember?"

"Haruka is going to be there, I need to see her"

"She's on the garage next door, go talk to her now."

"Please, please, don't make me beg, you can have your date every other night, I'll cook for you…"

"Mh…."

"Is that a yes?"

"Ok, but If my date ditches me because of this, I'll drag you downtown to find me another one"

"Thanks" Michiru kissed Iñaki's cheeks and run off, she had many things to do.

"Wait! What about the dinner you're cooking for us? Michiru!"

Michiru came home late in the afternoon, she had spend most of the evening in the Salon, she was doing anything possible to look absolutely fantastic, she was feeling tired so she went to bed early but she find out she was to anxious to sleep.

She woke up early and enter the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning Miss"

"Morning"

"I cleaned the Christmas stuff and is ready to be placed."

"Excellent, let's get into it"

"There's a little problem…"

"What?"

"There's no Christmas tree."

"_Haruka promised to buy it"_ "Mh, why don't you call her and ask her if she's buying one?"

"Mr. Tenoh?"

"Of course, Mr. Tenoh, who do you want to call Santa Claus?

"But… Why don't you call her?" Michiru gave Shi a dirty look; she knew she couldn't do that. "Ok. Ok but you better get me a nice Christmas present…."

---------------o-------------o----------

"Hello?"

"Mr. Tenoh?"

"Shi? Is everything all right? Is Michiru ok?"

"Yes, yes everything is fine, I wanted to ask you…"

"What?"

"If you're bringing the Christmas tree this year?"

"I don't know, what did Michiru said?"

"Ah…"

"Is she there?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, let me see…" Shi handed the phone to Michiru who waited a moment before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi, hey do you want me to buy the Christmas tree?"

"Oh, well… are you coming home for Christmas?" "_Please say yes"_

"If you want me too" _"Please say yes"_

"Ok then, bring it"

"Fine, I'll bring it tomorrow, is it ok?"

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Bye"

"Haruka…"

"Yes?"

"I miss you"

"Me too"

"_What a perfect day"_ Michiru was sure her plan would work, Haruka was softer and that was a good sign. She spent the morning placing all kinds of Christmas decorations and baking some cookies, later in the afternoon she went upstairs to get ready.

She finished her makeover just in time, she was looking amazing, she saw herself in the mirror surprised by her good looks, she looked better than she had expected, her soft skin seemed to glow, her hair lifted made her neck look longer and elegant, a few curls left out softened her face, her ayes sparkle and the dress looked spectacular on here, attaching to the exact parts of her body revealing her curves, her breasts showing just enough to burst desire. She was perfect.

She came downstairs to meet Iñaki, he was surprised too.

"Wow!"

"Thanks, it's my battle outfit"

"Shall we go?"

They arrived to the party short after that, Iñaki helped her stepped out of the car and then they were attacked by the press. "_Oh my God, I forgot the press."_

_Flash, flash._

"Miss Kaioh, are the rumours of your split truth?"

_Flash, flash._

"Mr. Kiyama are you two dating now?"

_Flash, flash._

"What do you think of 'the thunder' Miss?"

_Flash, flash._

Michiru's mind couldn't work so fast she tried to answer all the questions, but she was overwhelmed. "I…we, we are still engaged…" Michiru lifted her hand to show the ring.

_Flash, flash._

"We are just friends"

"Mr. Kiyama !"

_Flash, flash._ Iñaki, took Michiru's arm and gently dragged her inside. "You forgot the press, didn't you?"

"Yes, I didn't know what to say"

"It's ok, we are here now, so shall we look for Haruka?"

An hour later Michiru and Iñaki were sat down in a table near the entrance, there was no sign of Haruka.

"Are you sure she's coming?"

"Mh…"

"Champagne Miss?"

"Thanks"

------------o-------------------o-------------

"Why aren't you dress yet?" Haruka was annoyed, it was late and she hated to be late. Tundra was lazily lying on the couch watching TV.

"I don't feel like going…"

"You're getting an award!" Haruka was outraged, Tundra was too lazy, the house was messy there were dishes in the sink, Tundra didn't lift up a finger and the maid didn't showed for work that day.

"I know, but its bad luck to get those"

"Come on, don't tell me you're superstitious"

"Well the truth is that I prefer to stay home and play…. If I don't show up I'll be mysterious."

"You'll be rude, not mysterious"

"Come on, don't you want to stay here with me?"

"Ok have it your way"

"I always do"

Haruka was angry, Tundra was bold and hot but she was getting tired of it, she hadn't had a decent meal or cup of coffee in a long time, and the truth is that she missed Michiru, she though of her all the time, she was feeling guilty about leaving home instead of working their problems, she was leaving Tundra tomorrow, and going home were she belonged.

------------------o-----------------o-----------

"More Champagne Miss?"

"Thanks"

"Don't get Drunk Kaioh"

"I won't, where is Haruka? I think she's not coming, the awards are almost over." Michiru was depressed, all this work for nothing, neither Tundra nor Haruka came to the party, they were sitting next to some nice couples, and Michiru was socializing well but she felt sad.

"So are you together? " A young woman dressed in a red suit was talking with Michiru.

"No, we are just friends"

"I see, it's a shame though, want a smoke?"

"Sure"

"I didn't know you smoked" Iñaki talked back at her once more.

Michiru turned to face him. "I quit it long time ago, but … well bad habits die hard"

"You'll get cancer"

"Oh don't bug me…"

Iñaki managed to get a lightly drunk Michiru out of the party just past midnight, as soon as she get home Michiru thrown herself at bed, she was very disappointed and light-headed, well tomorrow would be another day.

--------------o-----------------o------------------

"Good Morning Haruka"

"Tundra, ah we need to talk"

"First your coffee, I just buy it across the street."

"Ok, thanks, well…."

"Wait" Tundra smile widely "First read your paper…"

"Ok thanks"

--------------------o------------------o-----------------

"Morning Miss."

"Oh, please don't shout." Michiru had by far the worst hangover of her life, she was not only hangover from alcohol but also from cigar ( Isn't that the worst?)"Could you please get me a couple of aspirins and a coffee?"

"Yes Miss, Oh I had to tell you that…"

"first the aspirins" Michiru turned around to went upstairs and have a really long cold shower, her head was killing her, when she saw a huge Christmas tree on the entrance hall. "Who brought this?"

…

(Well review me, if you want to see what's going to happen . See you)


	17. Chapter 17: Surrender

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Haruka nor Michiru; however this fic is entirely mine.

Oh so I see that blackmail works, thanks for all the reviews, they inspire me.

Unfaithful

Chapter 17: Surrender

"How brought this?"

"I did"

"Haruka! Hi!" Michiru turned to face Haruka, she smiled and a sting of pain filled her head. She grinned.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Ah? Sure, of course I'm all right."

"Miss here's your coffee and your aspirins" Michiru looked at Shi in such an anger way that made the maid turn around and leave.

"Partying too hard?"

"I…"

"Nice dress by the way, you looked very nice." Michiru was too confused, what was Haruka talking about? She wasn't there… "I never managed to convince you to dress like that for me."

"Were you there?"

"No, but there's a nice photo in today's paper."

"I can explain it…"

"There's no need." Haruka was so angry when she saw the paper, that she left Tundra's place without even saying good bye. Didn't Michiru claimed, there was nothing between Iñaki and her? Why was she at that party? Why did she look so damn good? "Well here's your tree, I'm leaving now"

"Wait, aren't you staying? Tomorrow is Christmas…"

"About that, well it's not too late for you to made plans, I'm staying with Tundra."

"_What? No, no you said, you promise" "_But you said…"

"I know what I said, it's just that I don't want to . I'm still confused about us, I haven't come to a decision yet. We will discuss this later. I'm off now.

Haruka stormed out of the house letting a cold wind enter. Michiru stared at the door. "Fine, I had enough, I quit."

---------o--------------o---------------------

"Miss Kaioh? What a pleasant surprise, I was beginning to think we weren't going to have any news from you."

"I was studying your proposal, I wasn'ta hundred percent sure about this"

"So this means you're coming?"

"Yes, when is it again?"

"The trials are set for January 3º of course it's just a formality, we are more than pleased to have you here."

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you then"

"Of course, all the trip expenses are on us, let me give you full data….."

---------------0------------------0---------------

"Michiru? How are you?"

"Fine, I guess. When are you coming back Setsuna?"

"I don't really know, three maybe four weeks from today."

"I had to ask you… can I stay in your apartment for a while?"

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yes"

"Well you got the spare key to my apartment, you're more than welcome there, I'll call you later to check how you're doing."

"Thanks Setsuna"

------------------o-----------------o-----------

"Miss, everything's set, are we starting the Christmas cooking?"

"There's no need, Christmas dinner was cancelled. Do you recall you ask me for some vacations after Christmas?"

"Yes Miss"

"Well you can leave today, we…I won't be needing you anymore."

"Are you sure Miss?"

"Yes, wait have this check"

"Oh Miss this is much more than what you owe me"

"Consider it a Christmas bonus from…us. I just want to say that I was always pleased with your work Shi, I'm going to miss you"

"Miss? Are you going to be here when I get back?"

Michiru felt she was about to cry- "Have a nice trip Shi"

"Miss" Shi hugged her crying, Michiru felt a few tears falling down her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Shi"

"Merry Christmas Miss"

------------------0-------------------0------------

It was easy for Michiru to pack her clothes, her shoes and her stuff, the hard time was finding a place for all her memories, once she started packing she started crying, but she had a determination, she had been humiliated enough, it was time to face the truth and surrender her destiny, she didn't belong here anymore.

Finally she manage to place all her stuff in bags and a few boxes, there were a lot of things in this house that had been selected by her but she took nothing, somehow she felt those things weren't hers.

She turn on the lights in the Christmas tree and sadly put Haruka's present on the bottom. She sat in front of it to write Haruka a short note. Before stepping out she made the most hurtful action so far, she slip her engagement ring out and placed it on top of the note.

Still crying Michiru looked one last time the house that she had called home for the last four years, and then she went out to face the crude winter.

------------o--------o--- --------

"Hi Kay"

"Hi Michi. What's up?"

"Well I need a little favour, do you still rent that ware house near the bay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to put some of my stuff there…. I left Haruka's house a few hours ago"

"Oh ! Are you alright?"

"Yes, so can you lend me the keys?"

"Of course, we'll talk about this later, you're still coming to the party tonight right?"

"I don't feel very cheerful"

"You must come, no one should be left alone in Christmas. Where are you staying? You're welcome here"

"I'm ok, I'm staying at Setsuna's"

"Ok . I'll send Takeshi to pick up your stuff and later to pick you up, driving in this weather is dangerous."

"Ok then I'll see you later."

----------------o--------------------o----------

"I can't stay here, you knew I was going to see my parents!"

"Can I go with you?"

"No! My parents are very religious and they'll freak if they saw you, why don't you stick to our original plan and go home to your father?"

"Fine Tundra have it your way as usual"

------------------o------------------o-----------------

As time went by so did Haruka's morning outburst. After all the press had published a bunch of lies about herself and 'technically' Michiru was free to get out with whomever she wanted. She still was jealous but that was an issue with no remedy. She call from her car in her way to the house. "_Perhaps she has no plans yet"_

Nobody answer the phone. She arrived to the silent house with a bad feeling. Everything seemed calmed; the Christmas tree was lighted and everything seemed normal, but there was no food in the oven; no cookie smell in the air. _"Where is everybody?" _She entered the living room and then saw it, placed upon the mantel was Michiru's ring and beneath it a note.

Before even touching it or reading the note, Haruka felt a sense of desolation. She watched the ring that stone with which seemed cold and lifeless. Then she opened the note:

You don't have to make any choices,

I chose for both of us. I'm leaving,

I free you from your commitment, with this ring

I'm giving you back every promise you made to me,

you owe me nothing. I wish you the best of lucks.

Michiru

P.S. I gave Shi a vacation period, she'll be back after

New Year. I'm bringing you back the van as soon as possible.

"_Who can she did this to me? Were is she?"_

All the numb feelings, Haruka had been holding outburst she was experiencing the most painful moment of her life she had lost not only a girlfriend; she had lost her best friend, her bride, her heart.

(Fine, so I finally pleased my crowd, Haruka is suffering oh boy, Would you like too see what's going to happen? Review me! Please)


	18. Chapter 18: Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru, I only own this store.

Thanks for your reviews even though we disagree sometimes I'm thankful you still read my story. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I got mugged and stayed all day between filing a report on the police station and visiting my doctor for a head concussion…. But well here's the next chapter.(If you don't like it I'm blaming my injuries...)

Unfaithful

Chapter 18: Friends

"Hello?"

"Hi Kay"

"Oh Haruka it's you, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where is she?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"I don't think I should tell you, she's ok though."

"I need to see her"

"Mh…."

"Please"

"Fine, she'll be here later on the Christmas party you can come."

"Thank you"

----------------------o------------------o------------

Takeshi escorted Michiru to the party, Michiru felt nothing was real, her heart felt numb she was calm and even smiley.

"Michiru, so glad you came"

"Kay, you made me…"

"Whatever… So how are you?"

"Fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"So it's definitive?"

"Kay, you know I believe in destiny; when something is meant to be it just happens. You cannot change it or force it. Some of us are just destined to be alone."

"You are not alone."

"You know what I meant. Its ok I've been on my own before, for years I thought I've fooled solitude, but apparently she was the one who fooled me. I was sad and angry; but I've tried it all and now I'm in peace. I've surrender to my destiny." Kay was sad to hear this defeated Michiru. "I don't want to spoil the party Kay. I'm fine, I swear, I'll go outside to have some air ok?"

"Fine, I'll get you some egg nog"

Michiru grabbed her coat and went outside for a smoke. In spite of her morning hang over, Michiru started smoking again; she hadn't had a cigarette in years, she used to smoke when she was under a lot of stress but since Haruka hated it she never do it again. She lighted up a cigarette, and stand on the back yard watching the stars. A hand reached hers and tossed the cigarette to the snow.

"That was my last cigarette"

"Hopefully…."

"Good Night Haruka"

"_You left the house like a burglar and you got the nerve to face me so cheerful?"_ "Hi"

"So where's your lovely date?" "_Why do you ask that?"_

"Tundra is at her parents place"

"Oh"

"I came by the house this afternoon"

Michiru lowered her eyes. "_So you know"_

"Four years we have lived together and all you left was a note?" Haruka's voice was a whisper, but Michiru could felt the regret contented in it.

"At list I left a note, you left without a word"

"I didn't left for good! I needed to think"

"Sleeping with Tundra isn't thinking" Michiru was talking calmly, If someone had seen them could have thought they were having a nice chat.

"I'm not excusing myself"

"_Neither are you apologizing."_

"Couldn't you wait?"

"Oh, no, you're not doing this; you're not turning things on me. This is not my fault. I've done nothing but waiting"

"You honestly think a week is waiting? Didn't you say your love was forever?"

"How many nights should've waited? How many long endlessly nights feeding myself with jealousy and sadness? Knowing that while I was lying in an empty bed you were having sex with her? It's ok though, I'm not angry at you anymore. I know and accept it's over."

"It's over? And you say it like that? Don't you care?"

"Of course I care. But I made my choice, nothing was my fault. I waited, tried to talk to you, to catch you're attention, but nothing worked. You're here today in front of me and you still believe I'm the one who's mistaken!"

"Look at me and tell me you don't love me" Michiru looked right into Haruka's eyes, she was about to cry and so did her.

"You know I can't so that. No matter what I'll always love you. I meant what I've said I wish you the best of lucks"

Haruka reached her blazer pocket and get out a small object. "You left something at the house." Haruka placed the ring in Michiru's palm, the soft moonlight made it glow.

"That's not mine"

"Of course it is! Take it"

"I don't want it."

"Why?"

"Cause its mocking me; every time I see it, he reminds me I've failed"

"Take it, you can sold it if you don't want it"

"You know that if I keep it I'll never be able too sold it." Michiru placed the ring back in Haruka's hand. "Save it… for 'the one'"

Michiru turned around to leave she was determined to move on but this had max her limits.

"Wait… At least come home for Christmas…"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Come one aren't we even friends anymore? Please by my friend"

(…)(You know how this works ... you review me then i write some more...)


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Haruka or Michiru (how sad!) but I'm the proud author of this story though.

Thanks for your reviews; it's not so hard is it? And thanks for your concerns, I'm a little bruised but fine I guess its true I'm such a hardhead….

This chapter is dedicated to Ashja who for once posted 2 reviews in less than a month! I know you dislike Christmas but….

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 19: Christmas

Haruka was in such pain, she couldn't breathe ok, she had to keep Michiru at list for one more night with her, if she still love her then nothing was over.

"Come one aren't we even friends anymore? Please be my friend"

Michiru hesitated, her Heart wanted to go, to remain near to Haruka for ever and ever, but her brain refused. "_Friends? Friends? Are you for real?"_

"Come on I don't want to loose you, I know I mess up, but we once used to be friends remember, besides I got you a present, and I know for sure you got me one too, I saw it under the tree."

Michiru smiled, Haruka was right. "Did you pick on it?"

"Of course not…" Haruka smiled too, she seemed guilty. "Well ok, I did it, but I didn't open it."

"Did you honestly got me a present?"

"Of course. Come on, it'll be fun, at list more fun that standing on the snow growing cancer in your lungs…."

Michiru thought she couldn't loose anything else, and the perspective of a lone Christmas was depressing. "Ok, but don't get any funny ideas"

"I won't let's go"

-----------------o--------------------o-------------------

"What's so interesting outside dear?"

"Is just… aren't those Haruka and Michiru?"

"Yes… they seem to be leaving together, do you think they….?"

"I hope so Kiki, I really do"

----------------------0-------------------------------0--------------

"Home sweet, Home" Haruka was in a good mood, Michiru could claim it was over but she was there, and she said she still love her, this war wasn't over.

Michiru was not so sure about this idea, being so close to Haruka made her homesick she wanted to jump into her arms. "_Don't make that mistake twice"_

"So do you want some tea?"

"Ok, I'll go make it"

"Oh no Michi, let me" Michiru sat down on the living room, she hadn't even took her coat off, she felt strange; the house was exactly the same she left a few hours ago but somehow she wasn't . Haruka came in five minutes later with a tea tray. "Are you cold? Why don't you take your coat off? Let me turn on the heat" Michiru pulled off the coat feeling silly, why was she so nervous? Under it she was wearing a gray winter dress. Haruka sat in front of her. "I don't like that dress…"

"Why?"

"It makes you look nostalgic…"

"It's not the dress…" An awkward silence felt upon them, Haruka was trying to find out something appropriate to say.

"You look pretty though, you always do… so do you wish to open your present?"

"What time is it?"

"11:30 p.m."

"It's not Christmas yet…" Michiru drank a zip of her tea; it was too sweet; Haruka wasn't very handy at these things but said nothing.

"What can we do then?" Why was so hard to talk if they knew each other so good?

"Ah… I know! Why don't you place the star on the tree top?"

"Yeah, I can do that!" Michiru was a tradition fan, so she always leave the star off the tree for Haruka to place it. "There you go; you made some pretty ornaments for the tree this year… do you recall the first Christmas we spent together?"

Michiru smiled and laugh softly. "Of course I remember, I got you a dress as Christmas present"

"Yeah, how could I forget that?"

"The greatest part was that you actually wore it"

"Well… I didn't want to hurt your feelings…"

This felt so surreal. Again the silence came. Michiru finished her tea and placed the cup back at the tray. "So do we open up the presents now?"

"Ok, you first."

Haruka handed her a small blue box with a silver ribbon, Michiru contemplate it for a moment and open it slowly to reveal a velvet case, inside of it was a beautiful golden locket with incrusted aquamarines. "Oh My God, it is so beautiful!"

"I must confess, it isn't new… It was my mother's "

"Really? Are you sure you want me to have it? "

"There's no one in this world that I'll like it to have it but you"

"What's inside?"

"Open it" Michiru opened the locket and found a picture of them; a warm tear run down her cheek. Haruka got the locket and place it on her neck gently. "No matter what, a part of us would always be together"

It was so hard having Haruka so close and knowing there was a breech so deep between them. "Oh now, my present seems so simple"

Michiru stand up to get away from Haruka, she handed her a golden package, Haruka ripped off the paper in a second, inside there was a race suit.

"Great!"

"Oh, don't lie, you have like hundred of those…"

"Yeah but this is perfect just like I wanted it, where did you got it?"

"I made it myself" Haruka brought Michiru into a hug. "Merry Christmas Michi"

"Merry Christmas Ruka" This warm sensation felt so right; Michiru felt herself lost in it, her determination cracking; she looked into Haruka's eyes and time seemed to stop. Haruka looked up. "What is it?"

Haruka pointed up. "Mistletoe" Michiru knew what that meant, she wanted that kiss, she desire to melt into Haruka's embrace . "So…one last kiss?"

"_Last kiss!"_ Michiru came back to reality in just a second, the magic of the moment was gone; Haruka leaned to kiss her but she stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

"I… we…" "_I don't want a last kiss! If I gave it to you then I'll know there would be no more, that our story ended. I rather hold to the illusion that one day… we…" _"I better leave. Can you take me?"

Haruka was hurt, Michiru had never refused a kiss before, no matter how angry how sad she was she never said no before, was this truth? Was all the things Michiru said truth? She hadn't intended for this to be the last kiss, it was a strategy a plan to kiss her once more, to show her there was still something between them. _"I'm loosing her"_ "There's a blizzard outside, I think you should stay"

"Mh… ok. Then I'm off to bed, I'll sleep in my old room." Michiru ran upstairs she didn't care if Haruka found out she was escaping from her, to maintain her promise she must get away from Haruka." The next morning a smell of burn bread woke her up. She got into the kitchen all ready dressed. "What's that smell?"

"Oh good morning Michi, I made us breakfast" Haruka stayed all night up thinking a plan to get Michiru back, she cried a lot which she hated, but one thing was for sure she was not loosing, she had never lost and this was not going to be the first time.

"Oh…" "_So that's the smell"_ "It sure looks good" Michiru was being very polite, the 'waffles' well she thought they were waffles were black burned.

"Have a taste" Haruka cut a piece and put it on Michiru's mouth who had to made a great effort to smile and swallow it.

"MMhh they are … good" Haruka get a piece herself and began choking.

"Jesus they are worst than I thought! Why did you ate those? I think I should drive you to the ER."

Michiru laugh at list she was not having some more 'waffles'. "Why don't we toss these and I make some French toasts?"

"Would you do that for me?" Haruka had that puppy look on her eyes.

"Anything for you…" Michiru regret saying that, but act normal; after all Bad habits die hard, she was used to please Haruka …

After a nice Christmas breakfast they were both in good mood, Haruka was completely sure her plan was working, Michiru was completely sure she was still in love with Haruka but resisting.

"So what do you say if we went out ice skating?"

"Today?"

"Yep"

"Mh… I don't have anything to wear"

"We'll go to your place…" "_Ha! And then I'll find were are you staying…master plan!" "_And you can got changed"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"OK, let me wash the dishes…"

Michiru stand up to wash the dishes and didn't realize Haruka stand up on her back, she surrounded her with her arms and kissed her neck softly. "Merry Christmas"

Michiru felt a warm flash run through her body, she was so freaking in love with Haruka why were things so messed up? She felt another strange sensation a few seconds later. "Your cell phone is ringing"

"I know…"

"Aren't you answering?"

Haruka let go Michiru and answer the phone, she already knew who was calling…

"Merry Christmas babe!"

"Merry Christmas"

"Why are you so serious Haru?"

"I'm not"

"Whatever, I'm coming back tonight then you can unwrap me… well I meant your Christmas present…"

"Ok"

"I love you babe…"

"Aha"

"Say it!"

Michiru came back to the dishes but was fully concentrated on the phone call… Haruka was having a hard time (She deserves it!)"Me too"

"You too what?"

"Iloveyou" Haruka whispered and hang off, Michiru felt the world biggest idiot, why was she making plans for today with this woman? She dry her hands with a towel slowly and faced Haruka who was obviously pretending nothing had happened.

"Haruka… ah.. I just remember I have some stuff to do today, I'll give you a rain check for skating ok?"

"No, please, don't go"

"I…"

"Why?"

"_Why?" "_ Ok let me be clear for once and for all… was that Tundra?"

"Ah…yes, but what does it matter?"

"Oh well lets see… she is your girlfriend now! And as you should know I'm not a cheater!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"You live with her, sleep with her and date her, she's your freaking girlfriend!"

"But I want to be with you not her"

"You're like those little kids that had a new toy but can't let the old one go, you don'tlove me you just want to posses me, and that's over you cannot have everything! And that's it, I'm off now…"

"Wait, I'll drive you"

"No thanks I'll rather walk!"

Michiru slammed the front door and ran out, this was exactly why she left this house. "_Stupid stupid, why did I came back?..."_

_(…) (_Damn Ruka, she's such a hardhead she's even worst than my stubborn girlfriend… want an update? Review!)


	20. Chapter 20: Tsunami

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters (I'm tired of repeating this…) but I do own this story.

Thanks for your reviews I'm really happy cause I got a 100! Now, let's this is the final chapter…. Ah no just kidding.

Rushingwind since you happen to post my 1º and my 100º review this chapter is dedicated to you.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 20: Tsunami

(Ashja I really don't know what do you meant by synopsis but :Well on the latest chapter Haruka and Michiru stayed together for Christmas resulting in a fight cause Haruka wanted Michiru back but hadn't get rid of her bimbo Tundra , 3 days have past since…)

'You got 3 messages' Michiru pushed the button once more…

"Michiru where are you? Kiki is freaking out, you promised to help her with the New Year's thing. You are not starving yourself again right? If I don't get any news of you by tonight I'm going there and kicking the door down… Call me!"

'End of message one. Message 2…'

"Michiru I know you are there, Kiki told me, we need to talk please, I love you."

'End of message 2, message 3"

"Miss Kaioh this is Shita Kineko I was calling to confirm your flight reservations on flight 345 are done, in a couple of days you'll be receiving the ticket on the address you posted…" Michiru pushed the button once more she had been avoiding everyone since Christmas, trying to calm her soul and to actually moving on, today she felt better, she was going to face her demons to test her resistance.

---------------0---------------------o----------------------

"Why haven't you come home?"

"I own this house this is my home…."

"You know what I meant!"

"Yeah well I think I'm taking a break …. You annoy me"

"Oh baby don't say that"

"Come on Tundra step of, if you wish to continue this , we'll play by my rules."

"Ok" "_yeah right, this is my game Haruka dear"_ " What's that?"

"Michiru's ring"

Tundra was uplifted, she hadn't asked but she thought Haruka and Michiru were back together or at list a few steps from it. "You called off the engagement?"

"First Rule 'no questions'.."

"_First rule ' I'm smarter than you'"_ "Ok babe don't get upset… why don't we get a little more comfortable"

---------------o-------------------o-------------------

"You are in deep trouble Tenoh"

"Tell me about it… I just don't know how to fix it"

"It's easy ditch Tundra"

"It sounds simpler in theory, every time I'm about to dump her she does that thing…. I can't"

"Ok, she's good in bed but do you love her?"

"No"

"Do you love Michiru?"

"Yes, why do you ask this stupid questions Thomas?"

"The way I see it there's no problem, Ditch 'the thunder', she's only a sexual issue I'm sure that even if she was the world greatest screw you cannot live all your life without love"

"What's the point, Michiru is gone"

"You get more stupid every day, if you love her and she loves you there's a chance meanwhile if you keep messing up with Tundra that chance is minutes from blowing off, I tell you man 'ditch the bitch'"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm ditching her today."

------------------------o----------------------o----------------

Michiru looked at the mirror one last time, her make up was perfect; the black eyeliner around her eyes make the colour of her eyes darker like a sea storm; the red lipstick was perfectly applied, she looked a little wild but extremely sexy, she got her purse and head to the tracks.

In these three past days Michiru build herself a shell to protect herself. "_No one is hurting me anymore"_. She parked the van (she was actually getting good at this) and step out, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a pretty blue sweater.

"Hi Girls"

"Michiru!"

"Oh you look so good"

"Thanks Kiki, I'm sorry I hadn't show up before, I was a little busy."

Michiru lighted up a cigarette, Kay raised an eyebrow but remain silence, Kiki whoever was outraged. "What are you doing?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you're part of the 'lung cancer foundation' too…"

"No but I'm p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t! Keep your smoke away from me!"

"Sorry dear, I forgot. I'll go to the rest room and finish my smoke on the way, I'll be right back…."

---------------o-------------------o----------

"It's funny, I had the impression that 'good girls' didn't smoke"

"Yeah, it's funny I got the impression that hookers only came out at night…"

"What are you ding here Kaioh?"

"Well if you must know Tundra dear I got to pee…."

"Don't get clever with me, what are you doing here at the tracks! You have no business here, Haruka called off the engagement. She's mine now, mine not yours mine!"

Michiru blew smoke on Tundra's face, she was not playing. "This is a free country, I'm sure they'll teach you that on junior high"

Tundra shook her hand to remove the smoke and then Michiru saw it. It was like if in one second all the water contained inside of her began boiling. Tundra caught her look and smile.

"Pretty isn't?" Tundra raised her hand once more to show it, the ring… Michiru's engagement ring on her hand. "I need to resize it though, I got the wrong impression that violinist had skinny fingers…" Michiru couldn't speak or think or react she was between angry and raging. "Oh see? This is another clearly example of why you do not belong here, this ring is now mine not yours … but don't worry dear you're a pretty girl I'm sure you'll eventually find someone…"

"I'm warning you shut up"

"Or what? You're going to write me a mean note in your fancy stationary? It's simple, some of us are born to be winners and some of you are born to be losers…"

Michiru felt an odd sensation of loosing control of herself. "Leave me alone"

"Say please…"

And in just a second a fraction of the world's time Michiru made an action worthwhile of History, she throw herself at Tundra and hit her on the face, Tundra was taken by surprised and landed on the floor, Michiru then jumped on her and began pulling her hair, Tundra now a little more awake began fighting too…

"Michiru!" Michiru felt a pair of hand pulling her from Tundra , everyone was looking. Kay was the one pulling her away, she was outraged. "What did she make to you? Are you ok?" Someone stopped tundra from striking back , her hair was all messed up and she had a fantastic black eye. Michiru had only a few scratches .

"You'll pay for this Kaioh I swear!" The same person drag tundra to her garage if the press found out about this it'll be a mayor disaster.

-------------------o--------------------o----------------

"Are you all right Michi? What happened, we'll go to the police!"

"I hit her first" Michiru was more calmed now and she felt awful that was so not ladylike.

"Then we'll collect all her money in a court of law!"

"I hit her first…."

"What?"

"I said I hit her first, she annoyed me and I hit her ugly face"

"Is that truth? What could she possible said that was so bad?"

-----------------0------------------0------------------

Haruka was waiting for Tundra inside her garage , Tundra stormed in with her fabulous black eye.

"What happened to you?"

"Wanna know? She happened to my eye! That Michiru hit me!"

Haruka looked at tundra thinking she had suddenly become insane. "My Michiru?"

"How many freaking Michiru's do you know? of course! She hit me with no reason just because she can't stand our happiness, she's such a bitch…"

"If it's true that she hit you which I seriously doubt you must have started it"

"Oh shut up! She hit me first! Tanashi! Get me some ice!" Tundra turned around and enter her camper smashing the door.

Haruka need to confirm this, if Tundra looked like this how was Michiru?

-----------------0----------------0-------------

"Oh God, tell me that story again! So you hit her face and then you jump on her and pulled her hair!"

"Kiki it's not so big deal, I'm sorry I lost my temper on her, she's just a kid …"

"A mean kid"

"Hi"

The girls turned to face Haruka, Michiru blushed, "_She knows"_

Haruka was relief to see Michiru was ok, she only had a minor scratch on her cheek. "Can I have a word with you?" Michiru nodded, she step a side and follow Haruka to a lonely place.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you"

"I'm sorry if she bother you, she's very immature, I'm deeply sorry Michiru, do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I'm ok, as a matter of fact I'm sorry … I hit her first"

"_What?"_ "You did?"

"Yes and I'm terribly sorry I think I should go to apologize"

"Ah… sure?…there's no need"

"Oh of course I'm sure, I'm the adult" Michiru began walking to Tundra's camper Haruka was too confused about all this why did Michiru the most peaceful girl she ever met hit Tundra? And how could she possibly win if Tundra was so strong?

Knock, knock

Tundra opened the door holding a package of ice on her eye.

"You! Don't think next time you'll be this lucky!"

"Tundra calm down Michiru is here to talk to you"

"I don't talk with scumbags!"

"Well I'm only here to say I'm deeply sorry, I lost my temper and wish I haven't hit you or jump on you or pulled you hair or biting you…" Michiru listened to herself and was about to laugh but managed to stay cool. Haruka looked so surprised…

"well I won't forgive you, as a matter of fact I'm ending this for once and for all, I want you out of my life now, I don't want to see you here in the tracks ever again and since obviously another fight isn't going to solve anything I'm challenging you!"

Michiru smiled, she actually looked really dumb with that black eye. "_What was she telling again?"_

"I'm challenging to a race"

"That's not fair Tundra"

Both Tundra and Michiru suddenly realized Haruka was there standing and both shouted at her. "You shut up!"

"What kind of race?"

"A car race. Not a professional racing cars race a regular car race, you and me, if I win you'll never set foot here ever again ok?"

"And what if I win, you work here, I can't ask you to leave"

"Ask for something then"

"Fine I want… I want… your car" Michiru pointed the Lamborghini Diablo, the truth was that she was not being reasonable she was upset again cause she got another glimpse of her ring on that whore."

"My car? For a moment there I though you were going to say something like 'I want my Haruka back'"

Michiru was blushed with anger. "She's a grown up, I can't stop her for making stupid decisions. So your car then?"

"Fine, the race would be on January 1º at 8 o clock be prepared to loose …" Tundra turned around and entered the camper, Michiru turned around and left. Haruka was standing there looking stupid. "_What happened… a race? Oh my god Michiru is going to die!"_

(A race how interesting, especially since Michiru can't even drive a family car… what's going to happen? Wanna know? Review me!)


	21. Chapter 21: Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru, all the other characters are mine though, this story is also mine.

Thanks for your reviews.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 21: Pride

(Synopsis: Michiru and Haruka are split apart, Michiru wanted to move on, but obviously she still has feelings for Haruka, she just hit Tundra when she saw she was wearing the engagement ring Haruka once gave her. Haruka continues to be the world biggest jerk. Tundra and Michiru just made a bet on a car race…)

"So then, she challenged me to a car race…."

"You refuse right?"

"Let me finish Kay. I said yes and if I win I'm getting her Lamborghini, Isn't it great? Her car!"

Kiki, Kay and Iñaki looked at her trying to figure out what to say. Kiki then, broke the silence.

"You do recall she's a car racer right?"

"She's on the kid's league…"

Kay rolled her eyes. "Teen league. Have you ever seen a Teen league race?"

"Oh god no, I found pro races boring enough! Why?"

Iñaki began laughing with disbelieve so did Kiki. "She's fried"

"Oh yeah, Michiru you cannot possibly win; in fact you can get seriously injured." Kay was serious, she didn't consider her best friend crashing an amusing picture.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Michi wake up, she can race as good as Haruka as good as Iñaki…. She tricked you; you can't even drive a car with a stick!"

"What a lack of faith! Anyway it's done I can't take back my word"

"Of course you can, it's an unfair challenge. Besides which car are you going to drive, your Mercedes Van? Versus a Lamborghini Diablo?"

"Iñaki is lending me his car" Michiru was getting annoyed, this race was so simple, why did anyone got it?

Iñaki stopped laughing and began choking. "Oh no, I won't! I love my car so very much!"

"Traitors! How about some support?"

"We love you that's why we are against this. I still don't get why are you acting so weird today, first that fight and now this!"

"Which Fight?"

"Didn't you hear about it Iñaki? Michiru here kicked Tundra's ass!"

"Really? Wow!"

"I'm not proud; I lost my nerve when I saw the ring"

"Ring?"

"She's wearing my engagement ring. The one Haruka gave me that I gave back, I got so angry, she waited almost 4 years to give me mine and she gives that bitch the same one after just a couple weeks."

"Haruka gave her your ring? I don't get it."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's change the subject….which of you is teaching me to drive with a stick?"

"Michiru you're out of your mind…."

------------------0-----------------------0-----------------

"Call it off"

"No"

"You know it's unfair"

"Well she knows it too, she shouldn't have accept."

"Tundra I'm not playing, call it off"

"No, and if you're not here to support me you better leave I need to put on some make up in this freaking black eye"

"You're not getting away with this…"

----------------o----------------------o------------------

"Michiru I need to talk to you"

"Now? I'm a little busy; I'm helping Kiki with these tickets."

"Please…"

"Ok then" Michiru step off and follow Haruka once more. "So?"

"Call off the race"

"Excuse me?"

"Please, you can get injured"

"Like you care"

"I don't want to be responsible of you getting injured"

Michiru was getting angry again; perhaps Haruka needed a few punches herself. "Get over yourself this isn't about you! It's about myself, my pride, I'm not calling it off cause you see, I'm winning this race! Now if you excuse me…"

"Michiru be reasonable"

"Screw you Tenoh!" Michiru turned around and left Haruka mess up her hair; she had absolutely no idea what to do.

--------------o----------------------o-------------------------

Ding, dong…

"Haruka? Hi, What are you doing here? Takeshi isn't home."

"I know, I need to speak to you are you busy Kiki?"

"I'm cooking but, please come in" Kiki was covered in flour, cooking wasn't her thing but she made a promise to cook some cookies for Takeshi. "What is it?"

"I need you to convince Michiru to call of the race"

"Something else? Come on I better convince you to wear a dress! She's won't quit"

"But aren't you worried, she can even drive a bicycle!"

"Let's not over react, she's a bad driver yes, but the most probable is that she'll just loose."

"Why is she so stubborn?"

"Here honey have this tissue"

"What for?"

"For you to clean up the blood now that you bit your tongue! You're the most stubborn; you and your stupid jealousy cause all this crap."

"But why does she wish to race?"

"Pride, pure and simple pride. That's all she got left you should put yourself in her position, this girl has stolen her place, her love, she's angry"

"She doesn't want me anymore, she's dating that Iñaki dumbass she's not that sad…."

Kiki was holding a private battle with the cookie frosting so she just let the words out of her mind without thinking. "Iñaki? But he's so gay…."

"What! What did you said?"

Kiki jumped in surprised, "_damn, me and my big mouth!" _"Ah? I didn't say anything? You now what? I'll talk to Michi but you must go now…"

Haruka cornered Kiki. "No, no you said something…"

Kiki burst into tears. "I promised not to say!"

"Come on Kiki tell me…"

"Ok, ok but if anyone asks you didn't hear it from me…. Iñaki is gay; he's not dating Michiru…"

"He says he's gay! That's a trick"

"Oh no he's very, very gay. We talked the other day, so well now you see, you messed everything up yourself, you first cheated then you falsely accused her and now you got involved with that teen femme fatale, you cannot expect Michiru not to be irrational…and if you ask me, you're very rude how could you possibly give her the ring?"

"Which ring?"

"Michiru's engagement ring, Tundra was wearing it today, the least you should have done was buying her another one, you're so cheap..."

Haruka felt dizzy her head was spinning, if this was truth then she was actually the world biggest jerk, Could Michiru forgive her? Can she mend things? And what was this about the ring? she hadn't gave any ring to Tundra unless..."Are you feeling ok dear? Haruka?"

"I… Kiki make me a favour don't tell anyone we talked ok?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done long time ago, I'm begging Michiru to take me back"

"Wait, here have this ticket to the New Year's party, she'll be there"

"Thanks Kiki you're an angel"

(…)


	22. Chapter 22: Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru but this store is a result of my imagination.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the delay but this weekend I decided to solve my own love troubles for a change. Anyway here the next chapter I'm sorry too announce that I'm very close to the end.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 22: Happy New Year!

"Thanks for helping me Iñaki"

"Don't mention it, I don't want to be responsible if you have an accident; well let's see you know how to drive an automatic car right?" Iñaki and Michiru were supposed to have a driving lesson, in spite of his reticence Iñaki brought his F430 Spider Ferrari.

"Kind off, so are you lending me your car to the race?"

Iñaki tried his best not to faint. "Ah… we'll get to that later, so place your right hand on the stick and …."

45 minutes later when Iñaki was sure the traction of his precious car was screwed the lesson was over….

"So how was it?"

"You'll get better… I hope. Michiru why are you doing this?"

"Cause… well I'm not sure I just know I can't let her win so easily."

"How are things with Haruka?"

"Fine"

"Are you…."

"Over. But I'm fine."

"Michiru you can't just bottle up you feelings, they'll come back and bite you in the ass. You know that!"

"I just need them to be bottled for a few more days …"

"And then?"

"Then I'm leaving Tokyo. I've been offered a job and I'm taking it."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's complicated"

"Then why the heck are you racing for?"

"My honour. If I loose, well I wasn't coming back to the tracks anyway but if I win… don't put that face is a possibility! Then if I win she'll be humiliated. See? It's a win-win situation."

"I think you're out of your mind"

"Yes, but you're helping me anyway …"

"Of course, that's what friends are for…."

------------o-----------------o----------

"Kay have you seen Michiru?"

"No, she said she was going to be busy for the next couple of days."

"I need to talk to her, I've called her and I even went to her apartment but she's never there, I went to fetch her to the rehearsal and some one told me she was on a permit or something…Did you knew she isn't even working?"

"I... well I didn't knew"

"I need to see her Kay, please tell her I'm looking for her"

"I will. Promise"

-------------------o---------------------o--------------

"How you dare to took that ring Tundra!"

"Don't shout. It's not that big deal!"

"Give it back to me now!"

"Fine, whatever it isn't so pretty anyway, I just wanted to try it on"

"So here's the deal, I don't want to see you anymore did you understand?"

"Whatever, it wasn't funny anymore you're too touchy"

"And I want you to call off that stupid race."

"Oh no, that's not happening. I'm sacking that flavourless doll out of my tracks. See you later Haruka"

--------------------o--------------------o--------

"There's still time to call it off"

"Stop it. I'm getting better at it; tomorrow I stand a probability to win. It's just one lap. A kid could do it! I convinced Iñaki to lend me his car so I must be good at it"

"You forced him to lend you his car, he was crying when he accepted!"

"You say tomato…He's got insurance is not that big deal"

"Michiru sometimes I don't get you. Anyway do you want a ride to the New Year's party?"

"No, I'll drive myself. "Michiru was not so confident about her real chances of winning, but she was too proud to quit."

"Have you talked to Haruka lately?"

"No"

"She's trying to reach you"

"Probably she just wants me to quit the race; I'll talk to her later"

"You're avoiding her …."

"I know. Well I must keep going; I'll see you at the party tonight"

--------------------o---------------------o--------------

Michiru wished to skip the party but her friends won't let her so she decided to get the best out of it. She took a long strapless sheer blue dress out of her closet. She had worn it once before on the night Haruka propose to her. How different things where then, she had been eager to go out, she looked beautiful and excited and happy o damn happy, and tonight she was just a dark reflection of that night. She hasn't wasted one tear since Christmas but she looked so sad

She watched herself in the mirror trying to found out some of her lost sparkling beauty but all she could see was the half packed things around the room. Tomorrow she'll be sleeping somewhere else so far away from here…

-------------------o---------------------o------------------

Haruka was anxious; she couldn't have a good night sleep since she talked to Kiki. "_How on earth did I become this blind and stupid?"_ tossing Michiru out of her life was the biggest mistake. She let lust cover her eyes and now she was on the edge of loosing everything she always wanted. She had been trying to seek Michiru but she just vanished from her life.

Haruka now knew that Michiru had no other link to her than love; the only roots which bonded themwhere the ones she willingly made to her, and now Michiru was on the wind. "_Please, please let her be at the party."_

Her life was a mess, her head was a mess. Many times she thought Michiru needed to be saved but the truth was Michiru saved her, she saved her from her solitude, from the barrier she had placed to protect herself, Haruka could not live without her. Tonight she was begging for forgiveness, hopefully Michiru would find some love on her heart for her….

-------------o----------------o---------------

Michiru took a deep breath and entered the ball room; the party was already started. Kiki had made a huge hit, the place was crowded. Michiru felt so out of place; she rather is at home watching TV "_that's of course if I had a home…."_

"Hi Michi! Great Party isn't?"

"Enormous"

"Want some champagne?"

"No thanks Kiki, Club soda is ok"

"Have you talked to Haruka?"

"No, I just get here"

"Oh… are you going to be hanging around here?"

"At the party?"

"Near the bar…"

"I guess"

"I'll be right back"

------------------------o--------------------o--------------

"She's there, at the bar"

"Fine, how do I look?"

"Great, go get her"

"Thanks Kiki"

------------------------0------------------------------o------

Michiru spotted Haruka from 100 feet away, she turned around and hid in the crowd, she still have no guts to tell Haruka she was leaving.

Haruka began to think Michiru was a mirage, apparently every time she tried to reach her she escape, she was definitely avoiding her.

At 11:50 Michiru had enough of the party, she decided that now was a good time to flee since everyone was so cheerful and expecting the New Year. She spotted a crystal door which lead to the garden so she got there and open it. Outside was cold and snowy…

"The first time I spoke to you, you were sneaking out of a party too."

Michiru was surprised to hear Haruka. "I'm tired"

"Of avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you…" "_Liar liar liar" _"In fact… I got something to tell you"

"I need to tell you something either"

"You first…no me first"

"Ok"

"I wanted to say goodbye"

"_Good bye …what?""_

I'm leaving Tokyo, I've been offered a job in a music school in London and I'm taking it. It's a nice offer, a bigger check, they'll give me a nice house inside the campus, I'll have solo presentations its great don't you think?"

"_No no no!" _"Michi but… but how can you just go? I… it's not right"

"I came to Tokyo 4 years ago with nothing and I succeed, London would be the same"

"How about…" "_Me?" _"Our friends?"

"They'll understand"

"Why no one told me before?"

"Cause no one knows. I don't wanted any fair well parties"

"Haruka was feeling helpless, Michiru couldn't just leave. "Michiru I love you"

"I do too, I'm sorry thing didn't work between us" Michiru was acting in a cool way she didn't feel, but she was determined not to burst into tears in front of Haruka.

"No, Michiru I meant…"

5….4….

"I mean you cannot leave…."

3….2…

"I'm sorry…I..."

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Everyone scream and the music went louder, Haruka's words were lost in the noise.

"Happy New year Haruka" Michiru pressed her lips against Haruka's. _"One kiss can't hurt anymore"_

Haruka was not sure what was happening, she felt Michiru's kiss like a balm but it ended too soon. Kiki spotted them kissing and in a second everyone was there congratulating them. Someone replaced Michiru and Haruka was unable to react.

"Happy New year Haruka, I'm so happy you're back together"

"Happy New Year, I told you she'll take you back"

"I…. Kiki where's Michiru?"

"She's… hey! Kay where's Michiru?"

"I… I don't know she was here just a minute ago, what's going on?"

"I never spoke to her… I... she's leaving Tokyo! I need to find her now!"

"She drove herself here; go fetch her at the apartment"

"Yes, thanks"

"I'm sorry Haruka I thought…"

"It's ok Kiki I'll go find her" "_Why? Where are you Michi? I love you"_

_(Ah things can't be too easy for Haruka don't you think? Next chapter : the race, does Michiru stand an opportunity to win? Is Tundra striking back? Are Haruka and Michiru coming back together? Well review me and then you'll find out!)_


	23. Chapter 23: The race

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Haruka nor Michiru but I'm the proud writer of this fic.

Thanks for your reviews.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 23: The Race

(Ok let's see: on the latest chapter Haruka was unable to talk to Michiru and get her back, Michiru fled the New Years party and they are just a few hours left for the big race…)

Michiru step out of the car and face the crude winter, the ocean's song touched her, she stand on the beach for many, many hours, she wanted to see the sunrise here near the soothing sea, she let the cold slashed her face, she just wanted to melt with the ocean to became his child once more….

Haruka stand outside Setsuna's apartment for the rest of the night, Michiru never showed up, if she had, she'll have seen a defeated Haruka, finally Haruka stand up and drove to the tracks the race was supposed to be held in 20 minutes.

Michiru stepped out of the car still wearing her cocktail dress, Kay, Kiki, Thomas and Takeshi where already there.

"Hi"

"Why are you still wearing that? Where's Haruka?"

"Haruka? I haven't seen her since yesterday…. And well I'm about to get changed, where's Iñaki?"

"Oh well he's inside the car"

"Ok, I'll get changed."

---------------o---------------------o----------------

"Obviously they haven't spoke, we should let them solve their issues alone"

"That's for you Kiki"

"Shut up, I'm not messing anything again"

"Shhh here comes Michiru"

"So has Tundra arrived?"

"No, but we have a bigger problem"

"What?"

"Iñaki"

"You said he was inside the car"

"Yeah …. He's inside crying like a baby and he handcuffed himself to the car"

"What?"

"Well he's very fond of his car"

Michiru stand next to the Ferrari and began smashing the door. "Open up!"

Iñaki was actually handcuffed to the stirring wheel. "I'm sorry Michi I can't lend you my car"

"What do you mean by that? The race is in 15 freaking minutes!"

"I'm so sorry but I love him so much!"

"Oh you're such a baby I'm not crashing your stupid car, get out of there now or I'll kick you!"

Tundra stepped out of her car looking a little drunk; she was also still dressed for partying. "Ready Kaioh?"

Michiru looked cool but she was freaked. "Of course I'll wait for you to get changed"

"Fine"

"Michiru stands a bigger chance to win, Tundra seems hanged over"

"That's of course if she can get Iñaki out of that car!"

"Oh don't laugh, this is serious….. Iñaki be a man and step out of that car!"

Iñaki was crying so hard Michiru felt embarrassed. "_What I'm going to do?"_

"Hey Michiru!"

Michiru turned around and catch a set of keys, Haruka was the one who thrown them.

"What's this?"

"Use my car"

"Are you sure?" Haruka stand close to her, she was still handsome in the tux even though she had worn it all night long.

"Yes, my car is faster than the Ferrari and I'm not handcuffing myself to it."

"Thank you"

"I was wondering if we can talk after the race"

"Sure." Michiru kissed Haruka on the cheeks just at the same time Tundra step out of the dressing rooms.

"Agh, not before breakfast please…. Ready?"

"Yes"

"Is Iñaki getting out of the car or are you both racing?"

"I'm using Haruka's car"

"Really? How nice, then lets go" Tundra's eyes flashed in anger. "_Let's see how your car ends Tenoh"_

Michiru step in the car and for a moment consider quiting, "_why I'm doing this, again?" _Haruka knocked on the window.

"Here, have this…" Haruka handed her a small red silk bag.

"What's this?"

"Is for good luck"

"You don't believe in luck"

"But you do, don't open it ok?"

"Ok."

"One more thing, relax, the most important part of the race is the start you must focus in the green light, get a deep breath, you'll know when to start, whatever happens put your security first and then winning ok?"

"Thank you"

"Go win! I'll be waiting for you in the finish line"

Michiru placed the car on the starting line, she was trembling, she felt her hands icy and her heart bit fast.

"One lap, winner takes it all ok?"

Michiru nodded, she took a deep breath just as Haruka told her. "_Just one lap…. Breath…breath…" _The next few seconds lasted an eternity Michiru focus and she was sure she could hear Haruka speaking to her like in a soft breeze. "Relax….now Go!"

Michiru stepped the pedal and the race started….

"Wow she managed to start just when the light when green!"

"She can win! Michiru!"

Tundra was driving with no pressure, she was sure she was going to win, the reality was that Michiru could drive ok but no at a racer level, Tundra though she could win with great advantage but then she decided to have some fun…

"What's she doing?"

"She's, she's trying to take Michiru out of the circuit!"

Tundraslow down and forced Michiru to switch lane, she was making her car get closer to Michiru's to force her to smash against the contention walls. Michiru was too scared, she was loosing control of the car and she was unable to break. Tundra decided she played enough and turn back to the race but it was too late, Michiru lost control of the car and crashed….

"Michiru!"

Michiru didn't saw all her life passing by she just see Haruka, all the love she had ever wanted and had, Haruka, just Haruka , she managed to call her name once before everything went dark….

"Call an Ambulance!" Haruka screamed hard and began running towards the car, before anyone could react she was already there trying to take Michiru out of the car. The vision of blood make her loose her mind, she was crying a river.

"Michiru! Michiru! Call an ambulance! Michiru please please….!"

(…)

(No comments, the next oneis the last chapter, review…)


	24. Chapter 24: The Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru but this fic is mine, sadly this is the last chapter…

Master E this is dedicated to you, I love you.

Thanks for all your reviews, I'm waiting reviews from this last chapter i'll like to know what did you thought of my story.

Unfaithful

By auraluna 7

Chapter 24: The Promise

"Call an Ambulance!" Haruka screamed so hard and began running towards the car, before anyone could react she was already there trying to take Michiru out of the car. The vision of blood make her loose her mind, she was crying a river.

"Michiru! Michiru! Call an ambulance! Michiru please please…!"

Haruka managed to take Michiru's body out of the car, she hold her in her arms while crying and screaming….

"Michi, please, please don't leave me, I love you I've always will, please, please I'm so sorry I'm so stupid, please please don't leave me! This is my fault I'm so sorry Michi I'm so sorry!"

"Haruka…"

"Michi please, oh God, I love you I cannot live without you you're the only reason for me to live, please, please…. Call an ambulance! Don't leave me please"

"Haruka…."

"Michi, Michi please…."

"Haruka! I'm fine…." Haruka reactto find out Michiru was the one see talking to her.

"Are you… Michi are you all right?"

"I hit my head with the wind shield that's where all the blood comes from, I'm ok though. "

"Michi, oh god I was so scared, I'm so sorry "

"Yeah I kind of notice it, I'm ok I guess this worked"

"What?"

"This" Michiru open up her hand and showed the red silk bag. " I hold it all the time and i'm fine you see? What's in it?"

Still crying haruka smiled "Open it" Michiru opened the bag and find out her engagement ring, her eyes became watery and she began sobbing. "I'm sorry about everything, I'll understand if you won't take me back but I had to try, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, you're the light of my pad and I simply can't live without you, I'm so sorry I'm a jerk and I made you suffer…."

"Shut up, now put me down!" Haruka began crying again, was her battle lost? "Ok, now kiss me, dummy!"

Haruka was so happy she kissed Michiru fiercely and she respond in the same way, the ambulance arrived at the same time everyone else reach them.

"I love you Michi"

"Well it was about time for you to prove it, promise me you'll never do this again"

"I promise, I love you."

"Michiru are you all right?"

"Of course Kiki, so did I win?" Kiki began crying so hard, how could Michiru make jokes after this? "Oh Kiki don't cry ! I'm sorry"

"Let's take her to the hospital"

"I'm ok"

"At list let the paramedic check you"

"Ok but … "

"What? What is it babe what do you want?"

"Aren't you going to do that thing?"

"What thing Michi?"

"You know that thing you're supposed to do…"

"Here?"

"Not that! You know; kneel and everything…"

"Oh that! Ok" Haruka kneeled in front of her. "Michiru would you be my wife?"

"Ok, if you insist" Haruka slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her again.

"Michi I don't mean to interrupt but you knew your head is bleeding?"

"Oh Kay you're son not romantic…"

Tundra watched all the scene with discontent for a moment she was a little worried, she was mean but she hadn't intended to kill Michiru, but now that she saw all this display she get angry again.She stepped outr of the car and walked towards them.

"So … I think you should go now Michiru, you lost!"

Haruka clenched her fists, how dare she spoke to Michi again?She was about to answer but Kay spoke first. "You! You're lucky we're not suiting you! I think we're going to press charges against you, besides bets aren't legal I don't recall any bet do you Thomas?"

"No"

"I don't recall any bet either, Michi was this a bet?"

Michiru was sitting inside the ambulance and she put that innocent face (you know the 'I have no idea what are you talking about' face) "Ah…no It was a friendly race"

"See? Now get the hell out of my sight or I'm making you another black eye to match that one!"

Tundra was angry but outnumbered so she just turned around to leave.

"The paramedic says you need to go to the hospital, you got three broken ribs and a concussion…"

"Ok let's go then."

Iñaki came close to them too still wearing his handcuffs "Oh Haruka look at your car…see Michi? That's why I didn't let you mine…"

"Hey Michi…" Haruka whispered on Michiru's ear

"What?"

"Is Iñaki really gay?"

"How told you that?…. Kiki!"

"Hey you cannot hit a pregnant woman!"

Michiru laugh after all you cannot expect people to be differenbt as they always are, everyone eventually fulfils it's destiny, the pad you follow is up to you, maybe Haruka was her destiny…if not then she'll include her on her pad.

"Haruka I love you"

"I love you too, more than anything in the world…."

The end?

(Well not really I'm al ready working in a sequel so you'll have news from me soon! Ciao! Review me!)


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru but this fic is mine.

I'll like to thank for all your wonderful reviews I'll like to know if you're interested on another sequel so I'll publish it.

Unfaithful

By auraluna7

Chapter 25: Epilogue

"Hi Michi, I brought you some flowers"

"Hi babe, I'm glad you're here, I'm so bored, how long I'm supposed to be here?"

"Well they told me that if you keep trying to escape they'll hold you for another night"

"Really?"

"No, but you should stop trying to convince the doctors of letting you out, they'll discharge you today"

"It's just that this isn't the best way of starting the year I've been here 2 days now"

"It's for your own good, perhaps you'll learn of this that you shouldn't be so stubborn all the time ….ah and to let races to me"

"I'm the stubborn one? Whatever, I just want to go home. Hey by the way is it true what I heard of Tundra on the news?"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"She drove drunk and the federation found out, so she's banned from the Teen League and I guess from the circuit."

"At list she didn't have an accident. I feel sorry for her"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head again? She tried to kill you and you feel sorry for her?"

"Oh, all she needed was some love…. Of course not yours"

"Kay wants to know if we are pressing charges"

"No, I'm not a revenge fan"

"It's your call, so that would make your enemy list up to one"

"Myko? Nah, she'll get what she deserves anyway"

"What?"

"I'm coming back to the orchestra next season so she'll be beneath me once more, that'll kill her…"

"So you're not going to London then?"

"Don't be ridiculous… how could I left?"

"Well I could move there"

"No, I was just…. I'll stay here in our home"

"What about your work permit?"

"Oh I'll take those 6 months to do something more important"

"What's that?"

"Our wedding…."

"So soon? I'm kidding don't make that face!"

"Just one thing Haruka …"

"What baby?"

"If you cheat on me again I won't leave"

"No?"

"No, I'll stay to fix you a funeral cause I'm killing you!"

"That's fair, make it a nice one… hey! that hurt! don't throw things at me Michiru! I was just kidding, so do you want to do that thing?"

"Here?"

"Sure… no one is looking…"

"Mh… I don't know"

"Oh come on it's been so long…"

"Ok…"

"Hey! You do know this is a hospital right?"

"Ah Kay I mean it, you're so not romantic…"

"And so not opportune …."

(…)

(Now I guess that's the end here, my next sequel intends to be a little funnier; I'll wait your reviews to see if you wish me to publish it)


End file.
